Smile, Love, Live
by HollyEva
Summary: -'*I have previously published this on Quotev and Wattpad, please don't report me*'- Charlotte Potter is Harry Potter's older sister, by 5 years. Scarlett Potter is Harry's younger twin, by half an hour. Follow Charlotte's life as she faces love, life, and death.
1. Prologue

14th October 1974

It was the day of the Marauders party, that the whole of 5th year had been talking about. Even Lily Evans, the prefect who never, EVER got involved with anything to do with James Potter and his friends, was excitedly talking to her best friends; Alice Lightwood and Marlene McKinnon in the Gryffindor Common Room.

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were over the other side of the room, happy that everyone was so excited for their party.

"I can't believe Lily actually wants to go to the party," James said, his love for the girl clear.

"Yea, mate. Maybe you'll get lucky tonight," Sirius trailed off suggestivly, smirking.

"You may, Prongs. But remember we're still fifteen, so don't do anything stupid. It would make Lily hate you even more," Remus said, being the voice of reason. He was friends with Lily, and knew that she would be furious if she and James did anything.

"Moony, don't put a downer on his mood. Evans probably won't even remember," Sirius said, noticing his best friends grin falter.

"I didn't Padfoot. I was just being helpful," Remus said, rolling his eyes.

"Guys, you don't need to worry 'bout it. I wouldn't do that to my Lily, and you two know that." James stated, standing up "C'mon. We'd better start getting ready."

Remus and Sirius stood up, and the three strode out the room, Peter trailing behind them.

15th October 1974

Lily Evans woke up the next morning, with a massive headache. Her body was sore all over, and she wasn't in her dorm room. She shot up, looking around.

Confused, not knowing where she was, Lily glanced down at herself. She was in her underwear, but it wasn't on properly. Her eyes noticed the hand on her thigh. They followed the arm, to the person's body, and to their face. The person laying there gave Lily the shock of her life.

It was James Potter, in only his boxers.

Lily cursed herself mentally, trying to remember what happened last night. She remembered going to the Marauder's party, and having a good time with her friends. She also remembered that someone had brought alcohol, and drinking some.

About five minutes later, Lily suddenly remembered what the alcohol had been blocking. She had got drunk, and had slept with her secret crush/stalker.

Lily's emerald eyes widened, and flew back down to the boy next to her. She noticed his abs, and felt her cheeks flush. It was true, though. James Potter and Sirius Black were both blessed in the muscle department, thanks to vigorous Quiddich training and fighting a werewolf once a month.

Lily got out the bed, and stood up, shaking herself. Suddenly, a door appeared on the wall next to her, reading 'Bathroom'.

Lily realised she was in the Room of Requirement.

She went into the room, and had a long shower, trying to relax her tense body. She got out, and dressed in some jeans, an emerald green cardigan, a white t-shirt and white ballet pumps that had appeared in the room along with her Muggle make-up and hair products.

She dried her hair, and brushed it, leaving it down. She then applied some mascara and lip-gloss, before the stuff disappeared again. She walked out the room, the door disappearing behind her.

On the bed, James had woken up, and was sitting there very confused. He didn't remember what had happened last night, and wasn't sure why he had woken up in the Room of Requirement, and not his dorm. His hazel eyes then fell on the love of his life, and everything fell into place. He had been so stupid; Remus had warned him to not do anything like this.

"James? James, I'm so sorry. I don't know why I got drunk. But I don't think that's why, uh, it happened," Lily said, feeling guilty.

"Lily, why are you apologising? That should be me, I took advantage of you. I can't ever forgive myself, but I don't blame you, at all," James replied, feeling like an idiot.

"James, please don't blame yourself. I had a choice in this as well, and I wasn't so drunk I didn't know what I was doing. I was almost completely willing. Please don't beat yourself up about this." Lily said, sitting down next to James on the bed, putting her hand on his.

James looked at Lily, and knew she wasn't lying. He let out a long breath, and held Lily's hands in his own, rubbing her knuckles.

"What do you mean, when you say you had a choice as well and you were almost completely willing?" James asked, slightly confused. Lily sighed, and looked away.

"Uh, well..." She trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"It's alright," James smiled. "You don't have to tell me now. I'm just curious."

"I think I'm going to go back to the common room, Alice and Marlene will be worried." Lily said, changing the subject.

"Alright. I won't tell anyone, OK?" James said "Not even Sirius, Remus and Peter."

"Thanks, James. See you later." Lily replied.

With that Lily walked out the Room of Reqirement, feeling happy.

17th November 1974

It was two months after Lily Evans and James Potter had slept together.

No-one apart from the two involved knew, but Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Marlene McKinnon and Alice Lightwood had a pretty good guess. Lily was a lot more civil towards James, and James had stopped asking Lily out all the time.

Severus Snape was suspicious of Lily's behaviour, and upset his best friend had not told him anything. Actually, Lily had begun avoiding Severus, because she felt guilty around him.

Lily woke up as normal, and a wave of nausea went over her like the past two mornings. She rushed to the bathroom, throwing up. This went on for a bit. Lily decided that there was something wrong, so after getting ready, she headed towards the hospital wing to speak to Madam Pomfrey. It was early Saturday, so there were only a few people up.

Lily got to the hospital wing, and tentatively opened one of the big double doors. Madam Pomfrey was up, prepping the beds. The mediwitch heard the door open, and turned to see one of her favourite students standing there with a worried expression.

"Miss Evans, what can I do for you, dear?" She asked kindly, smiling at Lily. Lily walked in and stood facing Madam Pomfrey.

"Do you think I could speak to you privately, Madam Pomfrey?" Lily asked, anxious.

"Of course, dear." Madam Pomfrey said, leading Lily to her office. They both sat down.

"What is troubling you, Lily?" She asked kindly.

"Well, Poppy, for the past two days, I've been waking up and feeling and being rather sick. I'm worried, Poppy." Lily explained, looking at her lap.

"Oh, Lily. You probably know what I think this could be, don't you, sweetheart?" Poppy replied, feeling sorry for the young witch.

"Yes, I do. Is there any way you can tell me, quickly?" Lily asked.

"Well, I know a spell that will tell me, but it's not always accurate..." Poppy trailed off, trying to think of ways to help Lily.

"Do you have any Muggle tests, Poppy? I could take a few of those" Lily suggested.

"Yes, yes I think I do." Poppy said, standing up, and rummaging through a drawer "Here, go to the prefects bathroom. Come back to me straight away, alright?"

Lily nodded, taking the boxes from the mediwitch. She put them in her bag, and went to the prefects bathroom, not meeting anyone. She took the 4 tests Poppy had provided, and waited 5 minutes.

Lily paced up and down the bathroom, until her watch told her 5 minutes were up. She checked the tests. All four showed a big +.

Lily dropped the one that was in her hand.

"I'm pregnant..." She whispered to no-one, and luckily no-one heard her.

She quickly disposed of the tests, and almost sprinted back to the hospital wing.

"Poppy... Poppy... they... they were all... positive. All of them." Lily panted, as she got to the office. Poppy's face fell, and wrapped Lily in a hug, which was returned immediately.

"What do you want to do now, Lily?" Poppy asked, sitting Lily down on a sofa in her office, holding her hand.

"What are my options, Poppy? Please tell me I can stay." Lily pleaded, her face falling.

"Of course you can stay darling. You have a few options to consider. First, you can abort the baby," At this, Lily shook her head vigorously, "Alright. You can keep the baby, and we will hide your stomach with some magic. When the baby is born, you can go home and look after it, we can organize someone to look after it for you, while you are here, or you can give it to a care home."

"I want to keep it, definitely. It's not right to kill a baby. I expect, after the shock, my parents would be OK with caring for it while I finish school." Lily said, thinking.

"Do you know who the father is dear?" Poppy asked, curious.

"Yes, I do. It's James." Lily whispered. Poppy's eyes widened.

"James as in James Potter?" Poppy asked. Lily nodded "Are you going to tell him?"

"Yes. He has a right to know." Lily said, making up her mind. Poppy smiled.

"You are such a kind girl Lily. Most people in your situation would abort the baby and not tell the father. A really uncommon gift, especially now." Poppy said, admiration in her voice. Lily beamed at this praise.

"I had better go tell him now, rather than later." Lily said, standing up.

"If you ever need to talk, you know where to find me. I will owl you with an appointment for your scan." Poppy smiled again as Lily walked out the room, thanking her.

James was sitting in the common room, with the other Marauders. They were talking when Lily came through the portrait hole. Her face was a mixture of happiness and worry. James spun around to see who had walked through, and smiled when he saw who it was.

Lily walked over to him. The other three boys stopped their conversation.

"James, can I speak to you, please?" Lily asked, nervous.

"You are, Lily." James replied.

"Privately. I have something to tell you." Lily said, feeling more nervous every second. James' smile faltered, but he stood up.

"Don't follow guys." James said, looking mainly at Sirius. They all nodded, seeing that this wasn't something they should know.

James followed Lily out the common room again, and they walked to the 7th floor corridor in silence. The room of requirement appeared almost straight away, and they both walked through. There was a sofa and a table in front of a fireplace. They both sat down, on opposite end of the small sofa.

"What's wrong, Lily? Something's worrying you," James stated, looking at Lily with care. She sighed.

"There's no easy way to tell you this, so I am just going to say it," Lily took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant. It's yours."

It was silent as James processed this. The girl he loved was pregnant with his baby, and he wasn't sure how to react.

"What are you going to do?" He asked after what seemed like an hour.

"Keep it. I'm not a murderer" Lily said, looking at the flames dancing in the fireplace.

"Good. I don't want you to get rid of our baby." James replied. He liked the way that sounded: 'our baby'.

"Poppy, Madam Pomfrey, said that they could charm my stomach so no-one would know, and I could carry on my education. My parents would probably help while I was here." Lily explained, thinking James didn't want to be involved.

"My parents would probably help as well. And then we could stay at mine or yours with the baby over the winter and summer breaks." James said, thinking how thrilled his mother would be.

"Wait, you want to be involved with the baby's life?" Lily asked.

"Of course! I wouldn't desert you, Lily. I like you too much, and just because you're pregnant won't stop me loving you." He explained, smiling. Lily's heart skipped a beat.

"I didn't expect that. Thank you, James. Although I expect my dad will want to kill you at first." Lily said, laughing. James' face paled. "Don't worry. I won't let that happen."

James sighed in releif, and grinned, "Good. I don't want to die."

"James," Lily said. "You can tell Sirius, Remus and Peter. You will need some support. I was thinking of telling Alice and Marlene as well. We can't do this on our own." Lily explained. James looked thoughtful.

"Yea, I suppose that would be a good idea. It would be a bit weird if they stayed over summer, and you and a baby were there." James joked, making Lily smile.

"You want me to live with you?" Lily asked, still smiling.

"Yea, if you want. I mean, how can we both look after the baby in two separate places?" James said, thinking logically.

"I suppose you have a point there." Lily laughed again.

"Do you want to go back?" James asked

"Sure." Lily replied. They both stood up, and walked back to the common room together, laughing and joking. People who saw them were very confused; as it was common knowledge Lily Evans hated James Potter.

They got to the common room, and The Marauders were talking to Alice and Marlene. They were all getting on.

"Hey mate, you alright?" Sirius asked when he noticed James and Lily.

"Lily! Are you alright?!" Alice exclaimed running and hugging Lily's shoulders.

"Ali, I'm fine. We need to talk to you five though." Lily said, pulling away from Alice. They all nodded.

"We'll go to our dorm, no-one can hear us in there." Remus said, looking confused at Lily and James.

Most of the boys in Gryffindor were up, so no-one saw the three girls go up the boy's staircase. When they got there, Sirius, Remus and Peter sat on their beds and Marlene and Alice sat on the floor. Lily sat on James' bed, and James himself sat down next to her. Everyone looked at Lily and James expectantly.

"Well, you 5 didn't see us until the morning after the party two months ago..." Lily trailed off, not knowing what to say. But this was enough for the girls and Sirius & Remus, because their eyes all widened.

"Mate, I warned you..." Remus said, annoyed.

"I'm not angry, Remus." Lily said.

"Why didn't you tell us until now, Lil?" Marlene asked.

"Um, we didn't want anyone to know, Mar." Lily said, feeling uncomfortable. Alice gave the two girls a look saying 'We'll talk about this later.'

"I have a feeling this wasn't the big news." Sirius said, knowing that whatever it was, Liyl told James when they left the common room.

"No, Padfoot, you're right." James took a deep breath and looked at Lily, who was hiding her face in her hands, before carrying on "Lily's, well, pregnant."

The shouts that followed this statement were deafening. Luckily, the room had a silencing charm.

"WHAT?! WHEN DID YOU FIND THIS OUT? WHY DIDN'T WE KNOW?" Alice and Marlene yelled, jumping up and hugging Lily comfortingly.

"YOU DID WHAT JAMES?" Remus bellowed, glaring at James. Sirius walked over to James and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"You really love her, don't you?" Sirius said, and James nodded. Lily, at that point, was dragged out the room by her best friends.

"Yes, I do." James replied sinking back on his bed.

"Sorry for yelling, James." Remus said.

"It's fine, Remus." James replied.

"So, what happens now?" Sirius asks.

"Well, it's not definite, but Lily is probably going to move in with me, and our parents will look after the baby while we're here." James said, smiling.

"What about for the next nine months?" Remus asked

"Lily said that Poppy can use magic to hide her stomach, so no-one but us know. And I'll look out for her, so will Marlene and Alice."

"So will we." Remus and Sirius stated. James grinned at his two best mates, knowing they'll be there.

"Thanks guys. That means a lot." James said honestly.

14th June 1975

It was exactly 9 months since James and Lily's baby was conceived. Today was their little girl's due date, but Lily still went to lessons.

Lily had been watched carefully by James, Sirius, Remus, Alice and Marlene, and the staff. They were the only ones who knew about the baby, and James and Lily's parents. Mr & Mrs Evans had agreed to let Lily move into the Potter's, as long as they visited, and they could look after their granddaughter.

Lily was in Transfiuguration with James next to her, Remus and Sirius behind, and Alice and Marlene infront. She had started writing her notes, when she felt a sharp stab of pain across her hidden stomach. She carried on like normal, just thinking it was the girl kicking again. But then she felt a puddle of water on her chair. She cursed mentally, and cleared it up discretely with magic, thinking it was the baby pressing on her bladder. But then there was another stab of pain, and Lily had to hold back a scream.

"Professor, I need to go to the hospital wing," Lily stated, and Professor McGonagall nodded, knowing what was happening.

"Potter, help Miss Evans to the Hospital Wing please." The professor ordered. The six friends knew what was happening as James rushed Lily out the room.

James had to carry Lily most of the way, as her contractions were too painful.

He rushed Lily to a bed that was set up for her. Madam Pomfrey ordered James to wait away from Lily, and she put a silencing charm around her bed, so no-one could hear her.

Lily Evans was in labour for three hours, before her baby girl was born. She was handed to James as Lily had passed out right away. James looked down at his daughter. She had hazel eyes, but they were greener than her fathers. She had a bit of black hair that was messy on the top of her head. Her face was the same shape as James's, but more feminine and had the same nose as James as well, but she had Lily's mouth and lips.

"Hello baby girl, aren't you just perfect?" James asked, rubbing his daughter's stomach, making her giggle as Lily woke back up.

"Do you want to hold her?" James asked, walking over to Lily's bedside.

"Please." Lily cradled her daughter in her arms, smiling.

"She's beautiful. What do you want to name her?" Lily asked, as James sat down behind Lily hugging her, and she leaned back into his chest.

"I don't mind. You can pick the first name, and I'll choose the middle name?" James suggested.

"Charlotte. I like Charlotte." Lily said, as her baby giggled again.

"So do I. Charlotte Jamie Potter. Perfect." James said, looking down at their child.

"Charlotte Jamie Potter." Lily repeated grinning. Madam Pomfrey wrote down the girl's name on her birth certificate, and handed it to James. James thanked Poppy, and she let in the 5 people who had been released from class.

"Quiet, guys. Charlotte's sleeping." James said, as they all rushed in.

"Aw, that's such a cute name for a cute baby." Alice said, smiling.

"Do you want to hold her, Ali? I think I'm gonna pass out again." Lily said, passing Charlotte over to Alice's arms. James climbed out the bed, as Lily's eyes shut again.

"How was it mate?" Sirius asked, as Marlene and Alice cooed over Charlotte.

"Fine. I wasn't allowed in, and the bed had a silencing charm around it." James said.

"You're lucky. Miss. Evans can be quite violent. It was worrying some of the words she knows." Poppy said as she came back in, forcing a potion down Lily's throat.

Mr and Mrs Potter arrived with Mr and Mrs Evans at 9 o'clock. Marlene, Alice, Sirius, Remus and Peter had gone back to the common room. Lily was still in the hospital wing, and James wouldn't leave Charlotte or Lily alone.

"Where is our granddaughter?" The mothers said, as they saw Lily and James.

"She's here." Lily said, pointing to the bundle in James's arms.

"What's her name?" Mr Potter asked, as he sat down in the chair next to James, Mr Evans in the chair the other side. Mrs Potter and Mrs Evans sat the other side of Lily's bed, and James handed his mum his daughter.

"Charlotte Jamie Potter, dad." Lily said.

"Lovely name. Good idea naming her after you, son." Mr Potter said to his son.

"Something I wish I did..." Mr Evans said, and the fathers laughed together. Lily and James looked at each other embarrassed by their parents.

Their mothers were cooing at Charlotte, and she was giggling at the attention.

James and Lily didn't need to speak to talk to each other anymore. They knew what they wanted to say, through each other's eyes.

And after watching James with Charlotte all afternoon, and seeing the love he had for her in his eyes, Lily knew then and there she had fallen in love with James Potter...

Over the next two years, Charlotte Potter lived with her grandparents when her parents were at Hogwarts. She also was sometimes cared for by the Potter's friends, Andromeda and Ted Tonks, who had a daughter three years older than Charlotte.

During the winter and summer, Charlotte lived at the Potters with James and Lily, her parents.

In James and Lily's 7th year, they started dating.

After two years of dating, James and Lily got married, and came back from their honeymoon with news of another baby. During the time James and Lily were back from Hogwarts, they spent a lot of time together, away from their families. This meant Charlotte ended up spending a lot of time with her parent's best friend, Sirius Black. Sirius became Charlotte's best friend, and in turn Charlotte became his. Unfortunately, this meant Charlotte had to grow up quicker than she should have done.

Charlotte was ecstatic she was going to have a brother or sister, and was always trying to help her mother.

On 31st July, baby Harry James Potter was born.

Surprising everyone, Harry had a twin, who was named Scarlett Lily Potter. Sirius was made Harry's godfather, and Remus Scarlett's. Scarlett looked the same as Lily, but had James's hazel eyes. Harry looked the same as James, but had Lily's distinctive green eyes.

The family had to go into hiding because of a prophecy made about the twins. James took his family to Godric's Hollow, as the Potters had a cottage there.

Charlotte was very worried, and didn't like the scared expressions on her parent's faces.

She had to leave her best friend and Uncle behind. As well as this, Marlene McKinnon was murdered. Peter Pettigrew, who the Potters made their secret keeper after Sirius suggested it and Charlotte agreed.

Charlotte was a very smart 5 year old, was always very brave and always care for her younger brother and sister when her parents needed some time together.

James and Lily were always telling Charlotte, Harry and Scarlett how much they loved them, as the two parents were not sure they would survive to see their children grow up.

On the night of the 31st October, one month after Harry and Scarlett's 1st Birthday, and 2 months after Charlotte's 6th, Voldemort found the Potters.

Lily rushed up the stairs with Scarlett and Harry, after saying goodbye to James and Charlotte, James said goodbye to his daughter, and put her on the sofa, and stood in front of her for protection. Charlotte knew she might not see her parents again. Just as Voldemort nocked the door down, Charlotte saw her dad's wand on the table, behind him.

"Voldemort." James stated, glaring.

"James Potter, how do you expect to defend your family without a wand?" Voldemort asked. Charlotte started crying silently, as a green light flashed out Voldemort's wand, and he dropped to the floor.

"Love you, Charlie." These were the last words James spoke, and this caused Charlotte to cry louder. Lily heard this, so putting her twins into a crib, she rushed downstairs to her daughter. Voldemort was surprised at this; he didn't understand why Lily would come down to comfort Charlotte.

"Lily Potter. So brave, yet so foolish. Stand aside, child." He said. But the determined expression on the 21 year old's face, made him falter. The Dark Lord thought she would crumble after seeing her husband dead, and her eldest daughter crying, but instead, she was focused on protecting her children.

She ran back up the stairs, Charlotte in her arms, still crying. Voldemort realised what happened and followed Lily up. Charlotte was put into the other crib in the nursery, and Lily stood in front of her twins again. Charlotte crawled under her blankets, not wanting to see her mother die as well. Voldemort burst into the room, determined to kill the Potters.

"Stand aside, girl." Voldemort ordered.

"NO! Don't kill Harry, don't kill Scarlett. Kill me. Not Charlotte. Kill me instead." Lily pleaded.

"Foolish girl. STAND ASIDE!" Voldemort yelled, and Lily and Charlotte flinched. Harry and Scarlett sat watching, thinking their parents and sister were playing a game.

"NEVER! Kill me, rather than the children. Please." Lily begged, tears finally slipping down her face.

"As I am a merciful Lord, I will grant your wish. I will kill you, but I can say your children will join you." And with that, A green light came out Voldemort's wand, and Lily fell to the ground, with a final scream. Voldemort then turned to the twins in the crib, who were looking at their mother, confused.

Voldemort raised his wand and a green light streamed out. But instead of falling dead, the light rebounded of Harrys head, onto Scarlett's arm, then back towards Voldemort. There was a huge explosion, and Voldemort disappeared.

Charlotte came out from underneath her blankets, because there was silence. She saw her mother on the floor, and a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

Charlotte climbed out the crib she was in, and went over to her brother and sister. She climbed into their crib, and hugged them. Harry and Scarlett were confused, but gladly hugged back.

Severus Snape entered the house, moments later, to see if Lily had survived. He saw James Potter's dead body on the floor, but ignored him. He went up the stairs fearing the worst. When he entered the nursery, Lily's dead body made him cry. Severus fell down on his knees and hugged her, kissing her head.

Charlotte wondered who the man was; she had never seen him before. While Severus was mourning the death of the woman he loved, James's best friend and Harry's godfather entered the house.

When Sirius saw James lying there, dead, the normally strong man let the tears slip down his face. He jogged up the stairs, seeing that the rest of the family were not there. He checked the rooms, and finally got to the nursery. Sirius's face hardened when he saw Severus.

"Sirius?" Charlotte asked, seeing her best friend in the door way. Sirius's face softened again when he saw Charlotte, Harry and Scarlett alive.

"Charlie! Are you alright?" Sirius asked, walking round Lily and Severus.

"I'm fine. So are Harry and Scarlett. But Mummy and Daddy..." Charlotte replied, starting to cry again. Sirius picked Charlotte up.

"Who is that, Black?" Severus asked, standing up and wiping away his tears.

"This, Snape, is Charlotte Potter." Sirius replied, cradling the 6 year old.

"Potter? Is she..." Severus trailed off not being able to say Lily's name.

"Yes. Charlie was born in our 5th year." Sirius said. Severus's eyes widened. "I suggest you leave. Don't want the ministry turning up and seeing the Dark Mark on your arm."

"Yes, well. Do you know who gave them away?" Severus asked.

"Peter Pettigrew. I told... them... to make him their secret keeper because I was too obvious," Sirius replied, tears running back down his face "It was my fault."

"Sirius? It wasn't you're fault. Peter told the scary man where we was. Not you're fault." Charlotte said, her tears drying up again.

"I'll leave." Severus said hearing a crash downstairs. He apparated away, leaving the house forever.

"Stay here, Charlie. Look after Harry and Carly." Sirius said, putting Charlotte down, and walking out, wand ready.

Sirius got down the stairs, and saw the crash was made by the Hogwarts gamekeeper, Hagrid.

"Hagrid? What're you doing here?" Sirius asked, looking at James again.

"Here to pick up Harry and Scarlett. Dumbledore's orders." Hagrid replied, looking at James as well.

"What about Charlotte? Where are Harry and Scarlett going?" Sirius demanded.

"Andromeda Tonks is comin' to pick little Charlotte up. Harry and Scarlett stayin' with their aunt and uncle." Hagrid replied.

"My cousin? OK. Do you mean... her... sister? Petunia?" Sirius asked.

"Uh, yea. I think." Hagrid replied.

"They can't. I'll look after them. Harry's my godson. Scarlett can see Remus, her godfather." Sirius started to protest.

"Dumbledore said that I need to bring Harry and Scarlett to their aunt and Uncle's, Sirius. I'm sorry." Hagrid replied. Sirius sighed, knowing that Dumbledore knew what he was doing.

"Fine. I'll go get Harry and Scarlett for you." Sirius said, walking back up the stairs. He picked up Harry and Scarlett.

"Charlie? Can you follow me, doll?" Sirius asked. Charlotte nodded, jumping out the crib. They walked back down stairs.

"Scarlett and Harry," Sirius said "Goodbye, kids." He kissed their foreheads, and handed them to Hagrid.

"Thank you, Sirius. I am sorry about Lily an' James," Hagrid apologised.

"Take my bike, Hagrid. It will get you there quicker. The red button makes it fly." Sirius offered. Hagrid nodded, walking out the room.

"Sirius? What gonna happen to Harry and Carly?" Charlotte asked.

"Harry and Carly are gonna stay with your mum's sister. They'll be safe there." Sirius said, trying to convince himself.

"Am I gonna stay with you?"

"No, Charlie. You're going to stay with Andromeda, Ted and Nymphadora." At this, Charlotte smiled slightly. She liked staying with the Tonks family.

"What 'bout Mummy and Daddy?" Charlotte asked again, looking at James. Sirius picked her up again.

"They're going to be in a place where you can't see them, Charlie. But they will always be with you, doll. They'll always be watching you, and protecting you. Make them proud, yea?" Sirius replied. This made fat tears escape Charlotte's eyes once again

"I'm never gonna see them again? But that's not fair." Charlotte said, frowning.

"Life isn't fair, doll. But one day, when you're a lot older, you will see them again. You'll see Harry and Scarlett again as well."

"At Hogwarts? I will still go, won't I?"

"Of course, Charlie."

There was a loud pop, and Andromeda appeared in the living room. She saw her cousin and Charlotte upset, and then James. She knew James for ages. She teared up as well.

"Annie, I'm gonna live with you now." Charlotte said, looking at Andromeda. Sirius handed his cousin Charlotte.

"Yea, Charlie. You are." Andromeda replied. "Sirius, be careful, OK? Don't do anything stupid, like chase the traitor."

"Can't promise anything, Andromeda. Look after Charlotte." He replied, and then looked at Charlotte. "I'll come visit, alright? Be good, Charlie."

Charlotte nodded, and Sirius apparated away.

"Shall we go get your stuff, Charlie?" Andromeda asked, stepping carefully round her friend's body, and walking to Charlotte's room. She used magic to pack Charlottes clothes and belongings.

She also picked up a photo album that James had owled to Andromeda saying he wanted Charlotte to have it if he and Lily died. Andromeda grabbed Charlotte's hand and apparated them to her house.

For the next 8 years Charlotte Potter lived with the Tonks family. She remembered her parents dying, and had nightmares about it a lot. She also knew that Sirius was sent to Azkaban because the Ministry believed that he betrayed the Potters.

But Charlotte knew that it was Peter Pettigrew. She knew Andromeda knew Sirius was innocent, but they had no evidence.

Nymphadora had started Hogwarts 5 years ago. Charlotte should be with her friend, but the Minister wanted to have Charlotte wait 3 more years.

No-one but the Tonks family, Remus Lupin, the staff at Hogwarts and a few ministry members knew about Charlotte. Remus visited Charlotte occasionally, but Dumbledore banned it from being too often.

Charlotte missed Harry and Scarlett. Andromeda tried to visit the Dursley's once, but they wouldn't let her in.

This year, 1989, Charlotte was going to Hogwarts. She would be in the same year as Andromeda's friends, The Weasleys, twin sons, Fred and George.

Charlotte wanted to do her parents proud. She wanted to find the Marauders Map her father told her about, and carry on what they started, but also wanted to do well in lessons like her mother.

She wanted to be a Gryffindor, and walk the corridors like her parents did. She wanted to become a Chaser like her father, and she was allowed to try out in her first year because she would be 14 rather than 11.

This is the Story of Charlotte Jamie Potter.


	2. Summary Author's Note

Charlotte Jamie Potter is a loud, obnoxious, hard-working young girl who is just going into her fifth year at Hogwarts.

She is best friends with Fred and George Weasley, whom she never does anything without at school. Her other best friend is Nymphadora Tonks, or as Charlotte calls her; Dora.

Charlotte is famous in the Wizarding World in her own right; she is a singer and had been mentored by Celestina Warbeck at the beginning of her career.

She regrets nothing and lives for the moment – her head of house Professor McGonagall compares her attitude to that of Sirius Black's when he was a student at Hogwarts.

She is loved or loathed, there is never any middle with her. Loathed by most of the Slytherin house, especially Professor Severus Snape, her mother's ex-best friend and loved by most of the others.

No matter how much disruption and trouble she causes, Charlie always gets good grades and never worries about her studies.

She is a chaser on the Gryffindor Quiddich team, and loves every minute of it.

Charlotte has long, black messy hair that falls just below her chest. Her eyes are a mixture of her parents; green-hazel and almond shaped. She is very pretty, and has a lot of boy lusting after her – not that she pays any worthwhile attention to them.

Charlotte's sister, Scarlett, is an exact replica of her mother, right down to the shade of her hair.

**I just want to point some things out before the story really starts.**

**1). I haven't stolen this idea, it's mine and I have posted it on Wattpad and Quotev, with minor changes.**

**2). I only own Charlotte and Scarlett, and this certain variation of the Harry Potter story. All other rights to the Goddess herself; JK Rowling. **

**3). I really hope you guys like this story, and I apologise for this chapter, it's pretty pointless but I felt like I had to include it to make sure you understood Charlotte's life because the story jumps straight into it without any explanations otherwise.**

**Thank you for reading! Love you**


	3. Chapter One

So today was the last day of the holidays before we all returned to Hogwarts. I was going over to the Dursleys' for dinner tonight, Dumbledore finally allowed me. I think it's more to make sure Harry and Carly will be able to get to King's Cross on time.

"Dora? Are you here?" I called, walking out my bedroom door. Annie and Ted allowed us to buy an apartment together, as a well done present for Dora becoming an Auror.

"Yea, Charlie, in the kitchen," Dora called back. I walked to the kitchen, the smell of bacon filling the air.

"Smells good," I said sitting down at the table. Dora smiled, and set the table with magic. She then served up the bacon, with toast and tomato ketchup.

"I've got to dash, the ministry need all the Aurors in," Dora said, and sighed. "No-one wants me to tell you this, but I think you need to know. Charlie, Sirius Black escaped Azkaban."

"Really?" I asked, my eyes widening. "How? This is brilliant!"

"Charlie, just because you know he's innocent, doesn't mean everyone else knows this," Dora said.

"I know Dora," I had a sudden idea. "Hey, can I come into the ministry with you?"

"Uhh, sure, but you need to get dressed, I'm leaving in 10." Dora agreed, standing up and clearing away the breakfast. I didn't even taste the food I ate.

"Alright, Thanks," I said, leaving the kitchen, going back to my bedroom. I got dressed in this, and went to the bathroom.

I left my messy hair down, and applied black eyeliner and clear lipgloss. I sorted myself out, and went back into my bedroom, grabbing my bag. I put my keys, wand, iPod and headphones in the bag and slung it on my shoulder. I walked into the living room, where I knew Dora would be waiting.

"Ready? We'll floo, if that's alright," Dora stated, rather than asked, grabbing the dish of green sparkly floo powder.

"Wait for me the other side, OK?" Dora said, looking at me sternly.

I laughed, causing her to laugh as well.

"Alright Dora. But never try to be stern with me. It just doesn't work," I said still laughing slightly.

I grabbed a handful of the powder, and stepped into the high fireplace. I yelled 'Ministry of Magic', and closed my eyes. I opened them to see I was in the ministry. I stepped out the fireplace, and lent against the side. Dora appeared moments later. She grabbed my arm, and dragged me to the Auror department.

"Why do you want to be here anyways?" Dora asked, as we arrived.

"I need to speak to Cornelius," I stated, looking around. The ministry was an amazing building, if slightly disturbing with some of the statues.

"Well, he's coming down here in 5, so you can wait here," Dora said, pointing to a uncomfortable-looking bench. I sat down, and swung my legs up on the bench. I plugged my headphones into my iPod, and pressed play.

I sat there for about half an hour, just listening to music, while the Auror meeting took place, over my dad's best friend.

When the meeting was over I noticed Dora speak to Cornelius, and point to me. He nodded, and strode over to me. I took my headphones out, and swung my legs down, standing up.

"Miss Potter, what can I do for you?" Cornelius asked, shaking my hand.

"Can we talk, privately? It's quite important," I asked, lowering my voice at the end. Cornelius nodded, and led me to his office, in silence. I guessed he knew what I wanted to talk about, as he knew I believed Sirius to be innocent. We arrived at his office, and Cornelius sat down behind his desk, I sat in front.

"As you know, I think Sirius is innocent," I started, but Cornelius interrupted.

"Yes, Charlotte, I do. But you have no proof. And he was heard to be muttering 'He's at Hogwarts'. Most of us think he is talking about Harry."

"But why would Sirius want to kill just Harry? Wouldn't he want to kill me and Scarlett as well?"

"You and Scarlett were not the ones who stopped You-Know-Who, though. You have no proof he is innocent, Charlotte." Cornelius stated, looking very, well, serious. I sat there thinking for a few minutes, while Cornelius explained all the evidence against Sirius. I had another idea.

"What if I could get you evidence? Would you believe me then?" I asked, feeling hopeful.

"If you could get evidence that Black is innocent, I will personally come to Hogwarts, announce the ministry's mistake, have it published as front page news in the daily prophet and I will declare Black a free man." Cornelius said, humour in his voice.

"Is that a promise, Cornelius?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I will make an Unbreakable vow with you, that if you get sufficient evidence, I will do what I just stated." Cornelius replied, standing up. "Who shall be the third person?"

"Dora. Nymphadora Tonks." I said, knowing we could trust her.

"Alright, I will have someone fetch her." Cornelius replied.

5 minutes later, and Dora was here.

"You wanted me Minister? Wotcher, Charlie." Dora said coming into the office.

"Tonks, we need you to complete an Unbreakable Vow for us." Cornelius said. Dora nodded and walked forward. She drew her wand, and me and Cornelius held each other's wrists. Dora placed the tip of her wand on our hands.

"Do you, Cornelius Fudge, swear that, if I get evidence on Sirius Black's innocence, you will complete the following: Announcing to the entire student and teacher body that the Ministry was wrong about Sirius Black, and have this statement published on the Front Page of the Daily Prophet?" I said.

"I swear that I will." Cornelius replied.

"And that you will declare Sirius Black a free man?"

"I swear." Fire circled around our hands, to complete the Vow. We let go, and Dora put her wand away.

"Thank you Minister. I will be in touch. See you later." I said, leaving the room. Dora said something and followed me.

"That was a brave thing you did there, Charlie." Dora said, After closing the door.

"Well, he's my dad's best friend, and my brother's Godfather. What else could I do?" I replied, happy with what I achieved.

"Are you going to Diagon Alley today? I've been told to patrol there for today." Dora asked.

"Yea, I was gonna buy my school stuff. Can we apparate in here?" I asked. I had passed my apparition test last year on my first try.

"Yea, shall we?" Dora said, as we both pulled our wands out. We both Apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. We greeted the people we knew, and went to into the back to get Diagon Alley.

I tapped the bricks, and the wall moved away. Dora went through first, and I followed.

"I've gotta go into Flourish and Blotts. I'll see ya later, OK?" I called to Dora, who nodded.

I went into the book shop, and quickly brought my school books. I flew round the shops, not really wanting to be here. I hate school shopping. I went into the broom shop, to look.

My eyes widened when I saw the window display. It was the new Firebolt. That broom is amazing, like proffesional standard.

But Annie banned me from buying a new broom this year, because I got the Nimbus 2001 last year. Dammit.

I left the shop, sulking. I wasn't looking where I was going, and nocked into someone. It was like smacking into a brick wall. I fell back onto the floor

"Hello, Charlie. How are you?" The person asked, offering thier hand. I looked up, and saw Remus.

"'Ello Remus. I'm great for a person who just got knocked to the floor," I said sarcasically, taking his and and standing up.

"Are you doing your school shopping?" Remus asked, as I dusted myself off and picked my bags off the floor.

"Yep! I hope we have a decent Defence teacher this year. They set proper books, so fingers crossed." I said as we walked towards the Leaky Couldron.

"Well, I'm glad you approve of the books I set, Charlie." Remus replied, smirking.

"Oh Merlin! You're the Defence teacher?! Yes!" I exclaimed, punching the air.

"Just because I'm your teacher, doesn't mean I won't give you detention." Remus said, still smirking.

"Really?" I said scarcastically. "When you were a prefect, did you give the marauders detention?"

"Uhh, no. But thats different. I'm a teacher, and I can't show favoritism." Remus explained, looking annoyed. We got to the Leaky Couldron.

"Ugh, fine. Have you got time for a drink?" I asked.

OK, just to clear this up, I don't fancy Remus. He's like an Uncle, and that would be weird.

"No, sorry, Charlie. Dumbledore wants to speak to me. Probably about Black." Remus replied, lowering his voice at the end.

There were now wanted posters of Sirius's face everywhere. He's quite good-looking.

Wait, did I just think that? No, no I didn't, I'm going mad.

"Do you think he actually betrayed us?" I asked, frowing slightly.

"I'm not sure. The evidence points towards him..." Remus said, trailing off.

"Well, I need to leave. Got dinner with the Dursleys tonight. Bye Remus." I said, not wanting to argue. Remus nodded.

"Alright, Charlie. See you soon." Remus said, and disapparated. I apparated back to the apartment. I had about 3 hours to kill. Maybe I'll try finishing the song I started.

I've got the tune, just need lyrics. Dora had helped me record the backing last night. Walking over to my desk, I grabbed my blue song book and the recorder that had the backing on it.

The song book was my dads, and had all the lyrics he came up with in it. I pressed play on the recorder, and just listened to the tune.

After an hour of listening to the tune, and singing, I came up with this;

If you surround yourself with negative people  
You'll never feel settled in or become equal, no  
They'll suppress you of your spirit and rinse you dry of smiles  
So reach deep and release your inner child. Yeah, Yeah!

So Stand Up! For the Love, Love, Love  
So Stand Up! For the Love, Love, Love  
So Stand Up! Yeah

'Cause you're as old as you feel you are  
And if you don't reach for the moon you can't fall on the stars  
So I live my life like every day is the last, last, last  
'Cause you're as old as you feel you are  
And if you don't reach for the moon you can't fall on the stars  
So I live my life like every day is the last, last, last

Listen!  
If you let a frown become your normality, yes  
You don't set an example for the youth of our humanity  
If you spend every day wishing for the next to come  
Aged and lifeless is what (Yes!) you'll become. Yeah, Yeah!

So Stand Up! For the Love, Love, Love  
So Stand Up! For the Love, Love, Love  
So Stand Up! Yeah

'Cause you're as old as you feel you are  
And if you don't reach for the moon you can't fall on the stars  
So I live my life like every day is the last, last, last  
'Cause you're as old as you feel you are  
And if you don't reach for the moon you can't fall on the stars  
So I live my life like every day is the last, last, last  
I live my life like every day is the last

So ingnore the bad and the good will soon come  
Don't think second best  
Be number one  
Spread some love  
Don't give to receive  
Strive to be happy  
And live to believe  
So ingnore the bad and the good will soon come  
Don't think second best  
Be number one  
Spread some love  
Don't give to receive  
Strive to be happy  
And live to believe. Yeah Yeah Yeah!

So Stand Up! For the Love, Love, Love  
So Stand Up! For the Love, Love, Love  
So Stand Up! For the Love, Love, Love  
So Stand Up! For the Love, Love, Love  
So let me see you. Yeah Yeah!

'Cause you're as old as you feel you are  
And if you don't reach for the moon you can't fall on the stars  
So I live my life like every day is the last, last, last  
'Cause you're as old as you feel you are  
And if you don't reach for the moon you can't fall on the stars  
So I live my life like every day is the last, last, last

So Stand Up! For the lololololololololololove Yeah  
So Stand Up! For the lololololololololololove Yeah

(Stand Up- Jessie J)

I set the recorder up so I could sing the lyrics over the tune. I had to do it a couple of times, as the Cucoo clock that Annie had given us decided to go off the first time. It was a cool clock; instead of a bird, it was a white wand that shot out purple sparks, and the actual clock was white, with purple numbers and hands.

As I still had two hours till I go to the Dursleys, I decided to Apparate to the WWN headquaters. See, I'm not just famous for my wizarding world love my songs, and every month or so, I have a new song for them. The last one I gave was one that Dad had done the backing to when I was 4. I wrote the lyrics. It's called LaserLight.

I walked through reception of the WWN headquaters, waving to Mrs Johnson, Angelina's mum. She was one of the presenters on the Radio.

"Afternoon, Charlotte!" Mrs Johnson called.

"Hi, Mrs Johnson!" I called back, going into the lift.

I got to the top floor, and went into Mr. Johnson's Office. He was Angelina's father, and the Boss of WWN. He's so awesome.

"Hello, Mr Johnson. I have a new song for you!" I said, sitting down. I'm allowed into his office any time I want.

"Brilliant, Miss Potter! What is it called?" Mr Johnson replied, smiling at me.

"It's called Stand Up. I finished it about 10 minutes ago." I replied handing the recorder over. Mr Johnson pulled out his wand, and transferred the song onto thier system.

"Thank you, Miss Potter. I will have it premiered on my wife's show."

"Awesome. Thanks Mr Johnson! Untill next month?" I said standing up again.

We shook hands, and I apparated away. Now, I have an hour and a half. I decided to pack my school stuff in one of my bags. It was the 31st August, tomorrow we go back to Hogwarts. I picked my outfit out for tonight and tomorrow, then put the rest of my stuff in one of my bags.

All my bags had undetectable extention charms and weightlessness charms on them, so I could put as much or as little in them as I wanted. After I packed everything, it was nearly time to leave. I changed into this: [polyvore]

It was quite girly compared to what I usually wear. Dumbledore had said that I had to be polite, and not get lairy with the Durslets unless they pushed it too far.

I had half an hour, so I decided to drive my muggle car to the Dursleys. Dumbledore had also said I couldn't Apparate there.

Helpfully, Privet Drive was only 20 minutes away from the Apartment. I grabbed my keys, my wand, purse and iPod and put them in my bag, before leaving the apartment.

I locked up, then went down the stairs to the car park. I walked over to my red Ferrari 458 Spider. It was a Christmas present from Annie and Ted last year. Ted had picked it out, saying I'd like the speed of it.

I climbed in, and put the roof down, as it was a warm evening. I drove to Privet Drive, and had 5 minutes untill I was due. I got out, locked the car, and walked up the drive. According to Carly, Vernon's sister, Marge, was going to be here as well. Carly says she's a bitch. This shoud be fun. I rung the doorbell, and heard someone yell. The door flung open, and I was tackled into a hug.

"CHARLIE!" Carly screamed in my ear.

"CARLY! need... to... breath!" I said. She let go, and dragged me inside. Carly was wearing this: [polyvore]. Harry ran out the kitchen door and hugged me as well.

"Hello, Charlie!" Harry said enthusiastically. I love how much they missed me.

"Hey Little Monster. Athough, your not very little now are you?" I asked. He would would be the same height as me without my heels on.

Harry laughed. We went into the living room. I recognised Petunia straight away. Even though she hated mum and dad, whenever I was with the Evanses, she would be really nice to me.

"Hello, Petunia!" I greeted, smiling.

"Hello, Charlotte. You look so grown up now, compared to when I last saw you! You must be what, 17 now?" She said, standing up and giving me a quick hug.

"18 actually. How are you doing?" I asked.

"Alright, thank you. Shall I introduce you? Ok, well, you never met my husband. This is Vernon. Vernon, this is Charlotte." A big beefy man, who's face was almost purple, stood up, and shook my hand, very quickly, before dropping it like I was dirt.

"And this is Vernon's sister, Marge. Marge, this is my neice, Charlotte Potter." Marge, who looked like a female version of her brother, just nodded at me. "And finally, my son, Dudley. Come here, Diddy, and meet your big cousin."

Petunia said the last bit like she was talking to a 3 year old rather than a 13 year old. The boy, who looked like a blonde pig, stood up and shook my hand. He tried squeezing it, to make me collapse, but I just stood there smiling. Dudley realised I wasn't going to collapse, so he let go and sat back down.

"Well, dinner will be ready in a moment, so can everyone sit at the table?" Petunia asked, standing up and walking into the kitchen. There was a very awkward silence as we all went to the table.

"How have your summer's been Harry, Carly? Dudley?" I added on the end, remebering Dumbledore's words.

"OK," Harry and Carly replied at the same time.

"Brilliant! I have been with my friends all summer, playing." Dudley said, casting a nervous glance at Petunia.

"Thats good. I hope you three all had good birthdays. Dudley, your's is in June, am I right?" I said. Marge and Vernon started talking in hushed tones.

"Yes. the 20th. I had a brilliant birthday. I got loads of stuff." Dudley replied, grinning.

"It was ok, thanks Charlie." Harry said.

"Yea, thanks for the sweets from Honeydukes. It was delicious." Carly said, rubbing her stomach.

"You ate it all? There was like, a year's supply there!" I exclaimed.

Harry and Carly both rubbed their chins, looking mischivious.

"Well, Charlie, we got, er, hungry. It was a long summer." Harry explained.

"A years supply in less than a month. Even Fred and George couldn't manage that!" I said, laughing.

"Ron could though." Harry and Carly replied, grinning.

"True," I said. Dudley was watching a Muggle TV, something Ted showed me and Dora. Petunia placed the dinner infront of us, and everyone dug in.

"This is delicious, Petunia." Vernon said.

"Yes, absoloutly wonderful." Marge agreed.

"What is it? Sorry, Annie doesn't cook this sort of food." I asked, frowing slightly.

"It's pizza, Charlie. Don't tell me you've never had pizza!" Carly exclaimed.

"No, Annie cooks, uhh, other food. Ted doesn't really like Mu- er this sort of food." I said. I almost forgot Marge knew nothing about Magic.

"What were you about to call us? Who are Annie and Ted?" Marge demanded.

"What do you mean? and Annie and Ted are my adoptive family." I explained, taking a bite of the Pizza. "This is amazing! Dora would love this..."

"Thank you, dear. I thought you could try some of this food. I guessed you hadn't before." Petunia replied, smiling.

"You're so weird Charlie." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Harry, Harry, Harry, how many times have I told you. I'm the nnormal one. Its you who's weird." I replied grinning.

Vernon snorted. The rest of the dinner passed with us mainly making small talk. Harry washed and dried up after dinner. Marge gave half her food to her bulldog, Ripper.

I excused myself to the toilet. I sorted myself out, and reapplied my make up. I heard screams and yells from downstairs, and two people storm up the stairs. I left the bathroom, and went into the room I guessed was Harrys and Carlys.

"What happened?" I asked, leaning against the wall.

"Blew Marge up. Help us get out." Harry replied.

"Sure. Your trunks downstairs?" I asked, Harry and Carly nodded "Come on then."

They followed me downstairs. I shrunk their trunks and put them in my pocket. Harry and Carly fumbled out the door with thier stuff from thier room. Vernon came pounding through the house.

"YOU! YOU HAVE ONE OF THOSE- THOSE THINGS! BRING MARGE BACK!" He yelled in my face.

"Not my job. I expect some wizards from the Accidental Use of Magic department will find her in a few minutes. Tell Petunia it was nice seeing her again." I said, and walked out the door, slamming it behind me. I noticed Harry and Carly had stormed off somewhere.

I used my wand and the 'Point Me' spell to find them. They were on Magnolia Cresent. "Are you two OK?" I asked sitting down.

"Yea. Just annoyed." Carly replied.

"We're gonna get expelled! Charlie, I used underage magic!" Harry exclaimed, running a hand through his hair.

"Calm down Harry. One of you stick your wand out OK? I'll meet you at the Leaky Couldron." I said, standing up.

"Wait Charlie! What are you talking about?" Carly asked.

"Hold on. Do you see that dog?" Harry asked, sticking his lit wand out. A black dog was standing across the road.

"Meet you at the Leaky Cauldron, OK?" I said "Don't follow me."

I crossed the road, and walked up to the Dog.

"Hello, Sirius." I mumbled. "The Knight Bus is gonna turn up, lets get outta here." Sirius followed me as I walked into the shrubs. There was a clearing the other side, surrounded by shurbs and bushes. I heard the Knight Bus turn up.

"Nice to see you again." I said, smirking at the dog "Change back. Its safe. No-one can see through here, and there aren't any witches or wizards around."

The dog transformed into a man. He looked the same as he did 12 years ago, only he was skinnier and dirtier.

"Hello Charlotte. Nice to see you too." Sirius said, his voice crackly. He walked over and hugged me, rubbing my back.

"I am so sorry, Charlotte. I promised you I'd visit. I completly failed Harry as a godfather as well. I am so sorry." Sirius said, his voice ganing strenght with each word.

"Sirius, its fine. It's not your fauld Pettigrew was a pathetic coward." I replied. Sirius was about 2 inches taller than me.

"I think we need to get you cleaned up. Your hair looks like it belongs on Snape." I said, as we separated.

"Don't offend my hair like that Charlie. It could do a lot better." Sirius said, smirking. I laughed.

I pulled my wand out my bag, and waved it. His hair went back to normal, he lost all the dirt and His teeth were white again. I waved my wand again, and his prison robes changed into jeans, a tee shirt, a leather jacket and some black trainers.

"Much better. Thanks Charlie, I hated looking like that." Sirius said, smiling now.

"You're welcome. Do you want some food?" I asked. Sirius nodded. "Wait here, I'll be 2 minutes."

I apparated back home, and accio-ed most of the food we had, and put it in another bag. I apparated back, and gave the bag to Sirius.

"That should be enough. Look, I've got to go to the Leaky Cauldron. School starts soon. Can you get to the Shrieking Shack?" I asked.

"Probably. Thanks for the food, Charlie." He gave me another hug. "See you soon."

Sirius transformed back, and dragged the bags back into the bushes. I apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. Tom was there.

"Harry and Scarlett are speaking to the minister. Come." Tom grabbed my arm and dragged me up the stairs. We got to the room, and Tom shoved me inside.

"Charlotte! Hello! I was wondering where you were. Sit down, sit down." Cornelius greeted, grinnng.

"Hello, Cornelius. How are you doing?" I asked sitting down on a chair Tom had dragged in.

"Excellent, Charlotte. No word on Black though." Cornelius said, frowning.

"Oh well. Your Auror's are the best in the world, so they'll get there." I replied, lying through my teeth about the last bit.

"Hopefully, hopefully. Now, Harry, Scarlett..." I stopped listening. After 5 minutes, Harry and Carly stood up, and Tom dragged them out. I stood up as well.

"Charlotte, just a word, please." Cornelius said, flicking his wand. The door shut. " Where where you while Harry and Scarlett were on the knight bus? Your brother and sister didn't say anything."

"I was just going back to my apartment to grab some food. My aunt didn't serve me much." I replied. It is so helpful when you're good at lying.

"Ok, good. I don't want anything, or anyone, attacking you."

"Thank you for the concern, Cornelius. I am going to check on Carly and Harry, then go back home. Goodnight." I said, opening the door and walking out. I went to Harry and Carly's room.

"Hey guys. You two alright?" I asked.

"Yea, just tired now." Carly replied from her bed.

"How come you know the Minister, Charlie?" Harry asked, from his bed.

"I've known the minister for a long time. He visited Annie a lot." I replied.

"Why did you go over to that dog?" Carly asked.

"I thought it was Annie's old dog that went missing three years ago. But it wasn't." I replied. Note to self: tell Annie, Ted and Dora we had a dog.

"Oh, OK. Night Charlie, Night Harry." Carly said, lying down.

"Night, Carly, Night Charlie." Harry said, also lying down.

"I'll be back tomorrow, OK? Night guys." I said, leaving.

I apparated back to the apartment. Dora wasn't back. It was 9 o'clock, so I got myself ready for bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, thinking about Sirius.


	4. Chapter Two

I had just arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, the same time as the Weasleys and Hermione did.

"Freddie! Georgie! I missed you two!" I exclaimed, giving the both massive hugs.

"We missed you too, Charlie!" They replied, grinning.

"Ronnie! Come give me a hug!" I say, running over to Ron.

"Go away, Charlie." Ron said, but giving me a hug anyway.

"You're not nice." I pouted.

"Ginny! Come here!" I yell edover to Ginny who was across the room.

"Charlie! I'm coming," Ginny called back, running over to me. Ginny tackled me into a hug.

"Percy! Give Aunty Charlie a hug. Your Ikkle girlfriend won't get jealous!" I said once Ginny let go.

"Not funny, Charlotte." Percy replied, but hugged me anyway.

"Molly, Arthur! It's nice to see you again." I said, hugging Molly and shaking Arthur's hand.

"Nice to see you too, dear. You look lovely, Charlotte." Molly replied.

"Thanks, Molly!" I said.

"Hello, Hermione." I nodded at her, and she nodded back.

"Hello, Charlotte." She replied, holding a ginger cat.

"Did you get the cute cat to match your favourite family?" I asked walking over to her, and stroking it.

"No, not on purpose. His name is Crookshanks. Ronald hates him," Hermione replied. Crookshanks started purring as I rubbed behind his ears.

"Ron, how could you hate this adorable cat?" I said, looking at Ron like he was mental. I love all animals, magical or not.

"Because it keeps attacking Scabbers!" Ron exclaimed, hugging his filthy rat.

"He is adorable. I love him." Hermione said, completely ignoring Ron. I laughed.

"You are a funny girl, Hermione Granger." I muttered, and walk away "I'm gonna get Harry and Carly up."

I apparated into their room, and saw they're both up and dressed.

"Morning! How are my favourite brother and sister?" I asked, sitting on Harry's bed.

"Morning! We're brilliant, thanks Charlie." Carly replied.

"Charlie, we're your only brother and sister." Harry pointed out.

"You're point? Let's go downstairs. Leave your trunks here, I'll deal with them." I ordered, and Harry and Carly left the room.

I pulled my wand out my bag, which has all my stuff in it for this year. I wave my wand and both trunks shrunk, along with Hedwig's and Flame's (Carly's owl, he's black) cages. I put it all in my bag. Hedwig and Flame had already started flying to Hogwarts.

I apparate back downstairs. Harry and Carly are already down here. I grabbed some toast from Fred's plate, and some bacon from George's. They both protest, but I just smirked and ate it.

After promising to Molly and Arthur about 10 times that I wouldn't look for Sirius for revenge, I was allowed on the train. I sat with Fred, George, Lee, Angelina and Katie Bell.

Katie was always quite nice to me, but now Angelina and I were close, she was a lot kinder to me. We were sitting there, laughing at Fred & George's jokes, when the lights on the train flickered off. Katie screamed slightly, before someone clamped their hands over her mouth.

"What the hell is going on?" I whispered, shaking from the sudden cold.

"Have no clue, Char." The twins replied quietly. I moved closer to George who was next to me, away from the door. George puts his arm around me, in a brotherly way. Fred was next to George, Angelina was opposite me, Katie next to her, and Lee next to Katie by the window.

"Do you think something's out there?" Lee whispered. The light flickers on and off again, but enough for me to notice the black hooded figure opening the door to our compartment.

"Dementors..." I whisper, standing up and pulling my wand out my pocket.

"Dementors?" Katie and Angelina shriek. The Dementor was right in front of me, and I could see the memory of my parents dyeing starting to replay in my mind. I struggled to fight its power, but just before mum dies, I find a happy memory, the one where I met Sirius again.

"Expecto Patronum!" I yelled, and a dog, similar to my animagus, shot out the tip of my wand, and chased the Dementor away. I faintly hear 5 people's voices calling me, but I fell back onto the seat, passing out.

"Charlotte, wake up." I heard someone whisper. My eyes flutter open, and I see Angelina next to me, Katie and Lee next to her, and the twins the other side of me.

"Wha? What happened?" I mumbled, sitting up, fixing my hair.

"You fainted, after producing a Patronus." Katie said, helping me with my hair.

"It was wicked." The twins and Lee said, causing me to grin.

"Are you feeling OK?" Angelina asked.

"Yea, Lina, all good. Oh Merlin!" I exclaimed, standing up. "Harry, Carly!"

I ran out of the room, searching the compartments for them. I found them as Remus walked out their compartment.

"Charlie? You OK? Have some chocolate." Remus said, noticing me, and handing me some Honeydukes chocolate.

"Thanks, Remus. Are Harry and Carly OK?" I asked, eating the chocolate

"Yes. I think it would be best you speak to them. Their a bit shaken. See you later." Remus replied, before walking down the train. I open the door, and all 4 heads turn in my direction.

"Are you four OK?" I asked, sitting next to Carly.

"Ron and I are thanks." Hermione replied, half-smiling.

"Good. Did a Dementor come in here as well?" I asked, looking at Harry.

"Yea. Me and Carly were... attacked." Harry said, eating some Honeydukes chocolate.

"We heard... we heard a woman scream. And a child crying. Why, Charlie?" Carly asks, looking expectantly at me.

"The woman... That would have been mum, just before she- she died. And the child, that was me, crying. You two heard what happened that- that night, when mum and dad- when they died." I replied, my voice cracking a couple of times.

"You know Professor Lupin?" Hermione asked, referring to me speaking to him outside.

"Yep. It will be explained later. I'm glad you guys are ok. I'll leave now, but if you need me, I'll be in the compartment that's the loudest." I said, standing up and fake smiling for my brother's and sister's benefits. I heard murmurs of alrights' and goodbyes' as I left. When I got back to Fred, George, Lee, Angelina and Katie, I let my smile drop.

"Is Ron alright?" The twins ask as I sit down. Even they don't act like it, they do care about Ron.

"Yea. They all are, but Harry and Carly are a bit shaken. Luckily, the new Defence professor was with them." I replied, sitting back.

"Really? That's lucky. I hope there good." Angelina said.

"He is. Remus Lupin, he was one of my dad's best friends, and he's also Carly's godfather." I explained.

"You're joking! That's so cool!" Lee exclaimed, jumping up and down in his seat.

"Easily pleased, much?" Katie asked, and we all laughed, returning the positive atmosphere to the compartment.

After the feast, I made my way outside, with the Marauders Map in my hand. I checked it, making sure no-one was around, and tapped it with my wand.

"Mischief Managed." I mumbled, and all the ink disappeared.

I put it in my mouth, and transform onto my Animagus, a black dog. Now I think about it, my animagus form is very similar to Sirius's, but mine is more feminine, and has my eyes, rather than Sirius's grey eyes.

I ran over to the whomping willow, and slipped into the secret passage, avoiding the branches. I ran through the passage, and up the shrieking shack's stairs, to the top room. I see Sirius's animagus sitting by the piano. He barks a hello, and I transform back.

"Hello, Sirius." I say, grinning. He transforms back, and hugs me.

"You didn't tell me you were an Animagus." He mumbled into my hair. It sent shivers up my spine.

"Well someone has to help Remus. Although, he's got a potion now." I replied. We let go, and I jump up on the piano, Sirius standing next to me.

"How are you, Charlie?" He asked.

"Good. Harry, Carly and I were all attacked by Dementors on the train. They were looking for you." I replied. Sirius shuddered when I said 'Dementors'.

"That's not good. I take it you can do a Patronus?" Sirius's voice was getting stronger again.

"Of course. Did you eat all the food?" I rested my head on his shoulder, feeling tired.

"Yep. Thanks for that. I needed it." We were both avoiding what we needed to talk about. After 5 minutes of silence, I spoke up.

"How did you do it? Escape? And why?" I finally ask.

"Animagus. The D-Dementors couldn't detect it, and I was skinny enough to fit through the bars of the prison. I did it because Pettigrew is still alive." Sirius explained.

"I know. He's Harry's and Carly's friend's pet. I worked it out last year. Knew there was a reason I never liked it." I replied, not hiding the disgust in my voice.

"You're very clever, Charlie. Guess you got the best bits of Lily and James put together." Sirius replied, grinning.

"Yep! How did you find out about Pettigrew, anyway?" I asked, curious.

"There was a picture of him with the ginger family who own him in the Daily Prophet. I recognised the rat straight away." Sirius said, angrily.

"You mean the Weasleys? Their _my_ ginger family, not _the_ ginger family." I replied.

"I think I'm related to them. You own a family?" Sirius asked, clearly joking.

"You're related to half the Wizarding population, Sirius. And, no, not yet anyways." I replied, smiling again.

"And how do you plan to own the Weasleys?" Sirius asked, as I jumped off the piano, and sat on the stool.

"Probably persuade Cornelius to sign something." I said, waving my hand. Sirius barked a laugh.

"You know the minister?" Sirius asked, sitting next to me.

"Yep. It's helpful having powerful people on your side, especially when you know the truth about a certain Azkaban escapee." I replied, smirking.

"Why'd you say that?" Sirius asked, curious.

"Well, I made an unbreakable vow with him, that means if I get evidence you're innocent, he'll declare you an innocent man." I replied.

"Really? Thank you, Charlotte. That means a lot." Sirius said, sliding his arm around my waist.

"That's alright, Sirius. You were my best friend," I replied.

"What am I now, then, if I'm not you're best friend?" Sirius asked, smirking.

"Not sure. Whatever you want, I guess." I replied.

"You play?" Sirius asked, moving on as he noticed my hands on the keys.

"Yea. Dad taught me basics, and then Annie developed it. I can sing as well, but I can't think of anything to play right now." I said, sighing.

"You'll think of something. I'd love to hear you, though." Sirius said. I picked the Marauders Map off the floor, where I had dropped it, and put it in my pocket. I sat back down

"Was that the Marauders Map?" Sirius asked, smirking.

"Yep. Stole it from Flitch first year." I said proudly. Sirius put his arm back around my waist.

"Good girl. James would have been proud, and I am." Sirius said, smirking.

"When I told Remus, he wasn't sure whether to tell me off, or to praise me. He decided to change the subject in the end." I say, laughing.

"You still see Moony?" Sirius asked, sounding upset.

"Yea. He doesn't believe you're innocent, though. Carly doesn't know he's her godfather, though." I replied, smiling sadly.

"Does Harry know that I'm his godfather?" Sirius asked, still sounding upset.

"No. It's probably not a good idea, because he'll want to kill you." I said comfortingly.

"Good point. Now, as much as I am enjoying being with you, Charlie, you need to get back. There's a mass murderer on the loose." Sirius said, jokingly.

"Alright. I'll be back tomorrow though. It's Sunday, so no lessons. I'll bring some food and the Daily Prophet for you. And I'll try to scare Pettigrew even more than he is already." I replied, smiling.

"I'll walk with you to the school." Sirius said.

"Thanks" I say, standing up. Sirius stands up as well, and hugs me again.

"See you tomorrow, Charlotte." He mumbled into my ear.

"See you tomorrow, Sirius." I agree, mumbling into his chest.

He kissed the top of my head, and releases his arms from my waist. I transform back into my animagus, and so does Sirius. We race back to the castle, staying in the shadows.

When we get to the entrance, Sirius nudges me with his head, and turns back, running off. I run back to just before the common room, and transform. I walk up to the fat lady.

"Evening, Charlotte. Go right in, I've been waiting for you." She said, smiling kindly.

"Thank you. Goodnight." I reply, climbing through. I sneak up to my dorm, and find Carly already asleep. It must be later than I thought. I quietly get ready, and slip into bed, my thoughts filled with Sirius again.


	5. Chapter Three

I woke up, smiling. I sat up, and noticed Carly looking at me suspiciously.

"Where were you last night, Charlie? Why are you smiling?" Carly asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I was out, Carly. Am I not allowed to smile?" I replied, getting out of bed.

"Fine, fine, don't tell me then." Carly muttered. "I'm going to the common room. See ya."

She stood up up to leave so I asked, "How long have you been up?"

"I've been up half an hour. It's ten o'clock. We missed breakfast." Carly explained, walking to the door.

"OK, see ya!" I called, as she disappeared.

I got changed in the bathroom, then fixed my hair into a high ponytail, and applied black eyeliner and mascara, and a clear lipgloss. I left the dorm, and walk down the stairs. I saw Fred and George in one of the corners, so I walked over to them.

"Hello, Boys!" I exclaimed, sitting down.

"Hello, Char!" They chorused.

"What are you up to?" I asked, looking curiously between their faces.

"First prank of the year, Char." Fred startsed.

"What else?" George finished.

"What have you got so far?" I asked.

"Well..." George started. They explained the plan to me, and who they were planning it on.

Over the two hours before lunch, we polished their plan and made sure we had everything. We were going to play it tomorrow, in Potions. At 12 o'clock, we all went to lunch. The twins missed breakfast as well. After eating a massive lunch, a little Gryffindor first year said Dumbledore wanted to speak to me. I excused myself from the twins and went to the Headmaster's office. I went to knock.

"Come in, Charlotte." Dumbledore called from inside. I opened the door, and walked to his desk, letting the door shut behind me.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" I asked, sitting down.

"Yes, yes I did." Dumbledore said, his eyes sparkling.

"Well?" I said, knowing he would take forever in getting to the point. He chuckled.

"It has come to my attention that you have made an unbreakable vow, Charlotte." Dumbledore started.

"Yes, I have. With Cornelius." I nodded.

"And this was about Sirius Black, was it not?"

"It was. I can't let an innocent man be hunted." I explained.

"I understand why you did it, Charlotte. You have spoken to Sirius as well. Don't worry; I know the truth as well." Dumbledore reassured me.

"Yea, I have. I can't tell anyone else though. No-one would believe me, anyway." I said.

"Correct. I have told the house-elves to let you take as much food as you want."

"Thank you, Professor." I replied, smiling

"You can go now, Charlotte. Oh, I like you're new song, by the way." Dumbledore said.

"Thank you, Professor. See you later." I reply, standing up and leaving. I walk back to my dorm, greeting people as I pass them, feeling very happy. I pick up my recorder and song book, and put them in my pocket. I walk back down the stairs, and see Harry, Carly, Hermione and Ron all sitting on sofas. Carly sees me.  
"Hello, Charlotte!" She greets loudly. They were obviously talking about me.  
"Alright, guys." I reply, saluting them.  
"Where are you going?" Harry asks.  
"Out." I reply shortly.  
"Can we come?" Carly asks.  
"No. Sorry, kiddies. This is stuff for 18 year olds, not 13." I reply, smiling sympathetically.  
"Oh, OK. See you later, Charlie." Harry and Carly reply. They don't believe me.  
"Bye! Enjoy the last day without lessons!" I call as I walk out the common room.  
"I wonder why she's not telling us what she's doing." I hear someone mutter behind me.  
I go to the kitchens, and get some food for Sirius. The house-elves really annoy me with their over-helpfulness. I sneak back out the portrait, the food in the bag I gave Sirius two nights ago. I get outside, after glancing over my shoulder a few hundred times.  
"Looking a bit suspicious there, Charlie." I hear someone call behind me. Damn it, it was Remus.  
"Hello, Remus. Nice to see you too." I reply sarcastically, walking back to him.  
"That's Professor to you, Charlotte. Don't push it, OK?" Remus said, giving me that Stern-Teacher look, but failing.  
"Alright, Remus." I reply, smirking. He sighs.  
"Not going to happen, is it?" he replied shaking his head.  
"Nope! Have you told Carly you're her Godfather yet?" I ask.  
"No, not yet. I don't know when, or how." Remus replied.  
"Tell her after your first lesson. Keep her back, and say something like 'I expect you're wondering how I know your sister'. Then tell her you knew mum and dad, and they made you her godfather. Boom, done." I explain, grinning.  
"Good idea. You've got a smart head, Charlie. Your mum would be proud." Remus said.  
"Thanks, Remus. That means a lot." I smile.  
"Your welcome, Charlie. I've got to go, Dumbledore wanted me." Remus said, giving me a quick hug.  
"Bye, Remus!" I call. When he's out of sight, I breathe a sigh of relief, glad he didn't ask where I was going. I can't lie to Remus, because he knows when I am. Apparently, my face looks the same as dads did when he lied. I jog down to the whomping willow, and transform into my animagus. I quickly dodge round the branches trying to attack me. I quickly run through the passage, and up the stairs of the Shrieking Shack, the strap of the bag in my mouth. I transform back, and walk into the room. Sirius was lying under the piano, as a dog. His head lifts up as I walk in. He runs forward, and transforms back. We hug.  
"Hi, Charlie. Miss me already?" Sirius asks sarcastically.  
"Yea, definitely." I reply smirking. He laughs. We pull apart, and I walk back to the piano.  
"Is that food?" Sirius asks picking the bag up.  
"Yep. Got it from the Kitchens about 10 minutes ago." I reply.  
"Really? Thanks, Charlie." Sirius said, sitting next to me, and starting on the food.  
"That's OK, Sirius. I brought my songbook and recorder, so you can hear my awesome music." I say pulling them out my pocket.  
"Great. I haven't heard music in ages." Sirius replied, after swallowing. I give the book to him.  
"I'll play you the one I finished a few days ago." I say, pressing play on the recorder. When the song finishes, Sirius looks shocked and proud.  
"Wow, Charlie. You're amazing!" Sirius complimented.  
"Thanks. That means a lot." I reply, smiling.  
"Your welcome, Charlie." Sirius smiled back.  
For the next 4 hours, I told him about Harry's and Carly's life, and my own. It was a really fun afternoon. I found talking to Sirius really easy, and I could say what I wanted without getting judged.  
"Oh Merlin! Its five o'clock!" I exclaim, jumping up.  
"Really? You need to get back, Charlie." Sirius replied.  
"Don't wanna." I pout, like a 5 year-old.  
"C'mon, Charlie. There's going to be loads of worried people. I'll walk you back again." Sirius persuaded me.  
"Fine." I mutter, hugging him "See you tomorrow. It won't be as long, because classes start."  
"That's OK, Charlie. Don't give up all your free time for me." Sirius replied.  
"I'm not. It doesn't matter, anyway." I reply, shrugging.  
"Let's get you back then." Sirius said, and transformed. I changed as well, and we run back to school, keeping in the shadows. I check no-one's around, and transform back. I pet Sirius on the head, and he runs off. I walk back to the common room, with a smile on my face. I get to the fat lady.  
"Oh, Charlotte! Everyone's been looking for you! Their so worried!" She exclaimed, looking relieved "In you go, dear."  
"Thanks" I mutter, walking through. I get to the main part, and i am suddenly bombarded.  
"Charlotte! Where were you?" Carly screams, hugging me.  
"We were really worried, Charlotte." Harry said, hugging me as well.  
"I'm fine guys, honest." I reply, grinning.  
"Where were you?" Fred and George ask, hugging me when Harry and Carly let go.  
"Out." I reply shortly, shrugging.  
"Were you in the same place you were last night?" Carly asks, as Angelina and Katie hug me.  
"Yea. Before you ask, I'm not telling." I reply, sitting down.  
"Damn..." The twins mutter, looking down.  
"Sorry boys, its private, confidential, Charlotte Potter stuff." I reply, smirking. Everyone rolls their eyes.  
"Half the professors were looking for you as well, Charlie" Ron commented.  
"Really? I bet Dumbledore stopped them." I comment.  
"Yea, he did." Angelina replied.  
"Shall we go to dinner?" Katie asks. There were replies of 'Sure' and 'OK'. We all walk to the Great Hall. Fred, George, Angelina, Katie and I were all arguing over Quiddich teams. I, of course, was defending the Holyhead Harpies, along with the girls, while the twins were fighting for the Chudley Cannons. This argument lasted over dinner, and through most of the evening, until the same first year who told me to go to Dumbledore's office this morning, told me to go there again. I said goodnight to everyone, in case I was there a long time. I casually walk to his office, taking my time. I really didn't want to get a lecture about going out. I finally reach the top of the staircase, and open the door. In there, was Remus, Minnie and Snape, with Dumbledore. They all faced the door when I opened it.  
"Charlie! Thank Merlin you're OK." Remus said, walking over to me, and hugging me. I laughed.  
"I'm fine Remus, honestly." I assure him, but it doesn't look like he believes me.  
"Charlotte, I have called you here now because of this afternoon." Dumbledore started, as we walk back over to the desk. I sit down in the vacant seat. "You know the situation we're in at the moment, don't you? With Black having escaped Azkaban" I frown at this.  
"He won't hurt me, Professor." I reply calmly.  
"You don't know that, though, Charlie." Remus mutters from next to me. I go to say 'Yes, I do' but think against it.  
"What we are trying to say, Miss Potter, is that we just want you to be careful." Minnie said soothingly from my other side.  
"Yes, and because of this, we are going to watch you from now on, so you can't sneak out." Dumbledore said.  
"Watch me?!" I ask incredulously, sitting forward.  
"Yes, Charlie. It's not ideal, but your parents wouldn't want you running off." Remus said, knowing I wouldn't fight if he brought my parents into this.  
"OK, fine." I mutter, shaking my head "So, what's gonna happen?"  
"Obviously, during your lessons, you don't need supervision. Professor Snape will watch you during meal times, Professor McGonagall will watch you during Quiddich Practice and in your Common Room, Professor Lupin will watch you on weekends and in Hogsmead, and I will watch you the other times. Is there any problems?" Dumbledore explained.  
"No. Well, yea, but I can't... Never mind." I say, sitting back again, sighing. Remus chuckles, and I fake glare at him.  
"Professors, can you leave me and Charlotte to talk?" Dumbledore dismisses them. I don't even know why Snape was there, he didn't say anything.  
"Night!" I call as they leave.  
"Night, Charlie." I hear Remus call, as the door shuts.  
"Well, Charlotte, I understand you must be confused why I had to do that after our discussion this morning, are you not?" Dumbledore said, turning my attention back to him.  
"Yea, I am, Professor." I reply.  
"Remus, Severus and Minerva were all worried about you, as were the other teachers, and I couldn't be seen doing nothing to keep you safe while Sirius is believed to be a murderer." Dumbledore explained "Here are your restrictions." Dumbledore gave me a bit of parchment

You have to stay in Gryffindor tower from after dinner to breakfast the next day.  
You have to be at dinner at 6 o'clock, and leave at 7. On Saturdays and Sundays, Remus wants your help with his lessons 10-4 on non-Hogsmead weekends. When you go to Hogsmead, you are not allowed to leave the town, and you have a time limit of 2 hours there. If you don't meet these times, there will be a punishment.

"Charlotte, these are not restrictions I set up, so don't look at me like that. I understand these are very harsh, but the Professors are only worried about your safety." Dumbledore said, noticing my face.  
"This is so unfair." I mutter, frowning.  
"I know this isn't ideal for you Charlotte. There is a positive for you though. The minister heard about you sneaking out, and has appointed an Auror to the school as well as the Dementors. The Auror is Nymphadora Tonks." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling again.  
"Dora's gonna be here?!" I ask, sitting forward, a grin on my face.  
"Yes, she is. Miss Tonks is arriving tomorrow, and is going to be in all your lessons. That is why no-one was appointed to watch you in your lessons. Miss Tonks is also going to be staying in your dorm." Dumbledore said.  
"This won't be as bad, then." I say, sitting back again.  
"Now, I will walk you back to your Common Room." Dumbledore said, standing up. I copy him, and follow him out the office.  
"While you and Dora are watching me, can I go and see Sirius?" I ask hopefully.  
"Yes, but not all the time. It would look suspicious if you disappeared everyday at the same time." Dumbledore nodded.  
"Thanks, Professor." I reply.  
"You're welcome Charlotte." Dumbledore said, smiling. We reach the Portrait.  
"Charlotte, go right in dear." The fat lady greets. She swings open, and I walk through.  
"Goodnight, Professor." I call over my shoulder.  
"Goodnight, Charlotte." Dumbledore replies. I walk into the common room, and notice Minnie sitting behind a desk in the corner of the room. I guess that was so Minnie can still do her work. She notices me and waves me over. There were no students left in the common room now.. I sit down in front of the desk, on a comfy armchair.  
"You look really out of place here, Minnie." I say, smirking.  
"Yes, Charlotte, I am aware of that. The students kept asking me questions about why I am here. I did not tell them why. I did, however, tell them to behave like I am not here, and any rule braking will be overlooked. They all relaxed after that" Minnie said, smiling at the last part.  
"I bet they did." I laugh.  
"I just want to say something to you before you go up to bed, Charlotte, as it is 9pm. I know this is very difficult for you, with Black being an old family friend, and with Remus teaching in the castle. Just so you know, I am here if you want to talk." Minnie said, smiling sympathetically.  
"Thanks, Minnie. It means a lot." I say, returning the smile.  
"I will let you go up now, Charlotte. Goodnight dear." Minnie said, and I stand up.  
"Goodnight, Professor." I reply, and walk up the girls staircase. I quickly get ready for bed, and pull out some parchment and my special quill I only use when I write to my parents. I write down everything that happened in the past 3 days, envelope it, and slide it into the box I keep all my letters to them in. I slide into bed, and quickly fall into a dreamless sleep, with a smile on my face.


	6. Chapter Four

I was walking to the great hall like a loner. Fred and George were still in their dorms, Carly was with Harry, Ron and Hermione, Angelina was with Alicia and Katie somewhere, and Dora wasn't here yet.

I was humming to a new tune I had come up with, which I wrote down at 2 o'clock this morning.

There were loads of people up as I walked, panicking because it was the first day of lessons.

I'm not worried though, I have my mum's smarts. Although, it is the start of your O.W.L's, so there is gonna be more pressure.  
Some of the boys in 7th year winked at me as I walk by, but I ignored them. Even though I'm about the same age, some of them are so immature and annoying. They only do it because I'm pretty and famous, and they probably want dirt on Harry and Carly. Not gonna happen. The Weasley boys are the only guys my age that don't annoy me. Oh, and Oliver Wood, but he's awesome. Everyone gets on with Oliver.

Anyway, I got to the Great Hall, and see Angelina, Katie and Alicia. Alicia hates me, because apparently 'I took her Chaser spot.' Angelina spotted me, and waved me over.

"CHARLIE! Come sit with us!" Angelina yells, too happy for this early in the morning. I sit next to Katie, opposite Angelina.

"Morning girls," I say, grabbing some toast.

"Morning, Charlie. You look happy," Katie comments sarcastically.

"Katie, I was awake at 2am. Of course I'm happy," I reply, equally as sarcastic.

"Why?" Angelina asks.

"Had an idea for a new tune," I reply.

"Really? That's cool. Although I like your current song. So do my parents, by the way,"Angelina comments.

"Thanks, Lina," I beam. I feel really loved when people say they like my songs. It's the only thing I'm not confident with, and I don't like the nervous feeling I get. Minnie walks up behind Angelina and Alicia.

"Here are your timetables, girls," Minnie said, handing us all timetables.

"Thanks, Minnie," I replied, taking my paper. The others thanked her too.

"I must say, Charlotte, your timetable is one of the most full I've seen in a while, for O.W.L level. If you need any help with it, come and speak to me, dear," Minnie said, before walking down to some other students.

"Professor McGonagall really seems to like you, Charlie." Katie muttered.

"Yea, she does." Angelina agreed. I didn't comment, but look down at my paper, and see that Minnie was right. I only had 3 free periods.

Monday:

8:30-10:00 – Charms  
10:10-11:40 – Divination  
11:40-1:10 – Lunch  
1:10-2:40 – Ancient Runes  
2:50-4:20 –  
4:30-6:00 – History of Magic

Tuesday:

8:30-10:00 – Defence Against the Dark Arts  
10:10-11:40 – Arithmancy  
11:40-1:10 – Lunch  
1:10-2:40 – Muggle Studies  
2:50-4:20 – Herbology  
4:30-6:00 – Care of Magical Creatures

Wednesday:

8:30-10:00 – Transfiguration  
10:10-11:40 – History of Magic  
11:40-1:10 – Lunch  
1:10-2:40 –  
2:50-4:20 – Charms  
4:30-6:00 – Arithmancy

Thursday:

8:30-10:00 – Potions  
10:10-11:40 – Care of Magical Creatures  
11:40-1:10 – Lunch  
1:10-2:40 – Defence Against the Dark Arts  
2:50-4:20 – Ancient Runes  
4:30-6:00 – Transfiguration

Friday:

8:30-10:00 – Divination  
10:10-11:40 –  
11:40-1:10 – Lunch  
1:10-2:40 – Potions  
2:50-4:20 – Herbology  
4:30-6:00 – Muggle Studies  
10pm – Astronomy

It was quite a good timetable.

"Lina, can I look at your timetable?" I asked.

"Sure," Angelina replied, handing me her parchment. I compared our timetables, and saw that they were the same, but she had free periods when I had Divination and Care of Magical Creatures.

"Lina, you have all your lessons with Charlie," Katie commented, looking over my shoulder.

"This should be fun then." Angelina replied, smirking.

"And hopefully, we share them with Fred and George as well," I added.

"Talking about us?" None other than Fred and George said, as Fred sat next to me, and George sat next to Angelina.

"Hello, boys, Katie said, smiling. She gets on with everyone.

"Hey, Katie. Charlie, when have we got potions?" Fred asked, looking over my shoulder.

"Not until Thursday," I replied.

"That's rubbish," George mutters.

"Oh well, it gives us more time to polish the plan," I said.

"Do we want to know what you three are talking about?" Angelina asks.

"Probably not," The twins said, both winking. Angelina blushed slightly, but I'm not sure why. I gave her a 'I saw that' look, and she blushed even more.

"You're gonna tell me later," I said, pointing at her.

"No, I'm not, Angelina replied defensively.

"Sure you are," I said, ending the short conversation.

"Do we want to know what you two were talking about?" The twins mocked, making us laugh.

"Probably not," I winked, mocking the boys. Angelina and Katie laughed, while Fred and George sulked.

"Aw, do Freddie and Georgie need a hug?" Angelina teased in a baby voice. Minnie came back over and gave Fred and George their timetables.

"Swap, Fred?" George asks.

"Sure, George," Fred replies, as they swap the paper.

"They're the same," Fred and George muttered.

"Let's look." I say, looking over Fred's shoulder. Angelina looks over George's shoulder.

"You guys have got the same as me and Charlie, but I have free periods when you have Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. You have free periods when me and Charlie have Ancient Runes and Arithmancy," Angelina said, explaining our timetables to the boys.

"This should be good," The twins said evilly, smirking. I laughed, while Angelina looks slightly worried.

"As long as I'm not one of your victims, I'm fine with whatever you pull," Angelina said.

"We won't," Fred, George and I all chorused, re-arranging our expressions into innocent ones.

"We need to get going now, really," Katie said, slightly disappointed.

"Ugh, Charms," Angelina muttered, standing up.

"What have you got, Katie?" I asked, as I stood up with Fred and George.

"Double Divination," Katie replied.  
"Unlucky," George said, as we headed out the hall. We passed the 3rd years and I ruffled Harry's hair.

"See ya Katie!" We all called, as we turned left and she went right.

"Bye!" Katie yelled back. We walked to charms, chatting about nothing. We get to the charms classroom, and the first thing I saw is a person sitting in my seat, with bright bubblegum-pink hair.

"DORA!" I yelled.

"CHARLIE!" Dora yelled back. Dora stood up, and we hugged.

"How've you been?" I ask, sitting down next to her.

"OK. I can't believe you got yourself into trouble already," Dora replied.

"Very funny. Dora, this is Fred and George, as you know," I said, introducing her.

"Nice to see you again, Tonks," The twins said, sitting at the desk next to ours.

"Nice to see you too, boys. It's weird seeing you again after 5 years," Dora replied.

"This is Angelina. Her parents are on the radio," I said, pointing to Angelina.

"Hey. This is Alicia," Angelina added, giving me a pointed stare.

"Nice to meet you all," Dora said politely. Angelina and Alicia sat behind us.

"Do you know my lessons, Dora?" I asked, as people settled into their own conversations.

"Yea. I can't believe you took 4 electives, Charlie. I didn't think you liked school," Dora said, shocked.

"I don't like it; I'm just good at it. Anyway, you have to remember who my mum is," I replied.

"True. 5th year is really difficult, though." Dora said smartly.

"I know. But you'll help me, won't you?" I asked.

"Maybe, Charlie. The Minister said I had other responsibilities when I'm not meant to be watching you, though. Like protect the castle from Sirius," Dora replied, whispering the last part. My face hardened, and Dora sighed.

"You know I believe you, and mum, Charlie. But I have to do my job," Dora added.

"I guess. But can you keep your job talk to a minimum around me?" I asked.

"OK," Dora muttered, as Professor Flitwick walked in. The class went by quickly. It was mainly the Professor giving us a lecture on working hard, and recapping on our first year stuff.

The day passed like Charms, a lecture then recapping. During the free period, I got Dora to help me with the Charms, Divination and Ancient Runes homework we were already set.

We were currently walking to dinner. Fred and George had decided to skip. I would've joined them, but I'm not allowed.

"It's really weird being back here," Dora commented, looking around.

"Yea, I bet it is. It's not as weird as being 18, and only in your 5th year, though," I replied, slightly bitter.

"You've definitely got it worse," Dora replied, laughing.

"Very funny, Dora. Are you gonna sit with me?" I asked, as we enter through the beautiful double doors.

"Sure. Can we sit with Carly and Harry?" Dora asked. She hadn't met them yet.

"Yea, they're over there, with Ron and Hermione," I replied. We walked over there. I sat down next to Harry, and Dora sat next to me.

"Hello, little people. This is Nymphadora Tonks," I introduce Dora.

"Don't call me Nymphadora," Dora hissed, her hair flashing red.

"Whoa, are you a Metamorphmagus?" Hermione asked.

"Yea, I am. Nice to meet you guys," Dora replied.

"Nice to meet you too, Tonks," Harry and Carly said.

"Great to see you, Tonks," Ron said, with a mouthful of food.

"Wotcher, Ron. You're so big now!" Dora teased. Ron's ears went red.

"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione said, smiling.

"Hermione... Charlie said you're the smartest witch in your year," Dora replied. Hermione blushed slightly.

"You said that, Charlotte?" Hermione asked.

"Yea. It's true though." I replied, shrugging.

"What Charlie means, Mione, is 'Don't get used to it'," Carly added, smirking.

"Oh shut it, Carly," I muttered, before eating.

"Did you have Defence today?" Harry asked.

"No, did you?" I asked, feeling excited.

"Yea, we did." Ron replied.

"Carly found something out." Hermione added.

"Why didn't you tell me Professor Lupin was my godfather?" Carly asked slowly.

"It was better you heard it from him." I replied.

"Do I have a godfather?" Harry asked suddenly. I heard Dora choke on her food.

"Yea, but he's not around," I replied cautiously. I glance at Remus, who was listening to our conversation. He just shrugged. I mouthed, 'helpful'. He grinned and carried on eating.

"Who is he?" Harry persisted.

"Can't tell you, buddy. I don't know his name. I could describe him, but no name." I replied.

"Describe him then." Hermione ordered.

"Uh, well, he has long-ish messy black hair, grey eyes, he was the same age as mum and dad, he's about 6 foot tall, funny, smart, go-" I cut myself off, before I said 'good looking'. Why would I say that? Bloody hell... I think the conversation carried on, but I got lost in my thoughts.

"Does someone like my second cousin?" Dora whispered in my ear, grinning.

"Honestly, Dora, I have no clue." I whispered back. Dora went all wide-eyed and shocked.

"Oh, I'm definitely not going to stop you seeing him now!" Dora whispered excitedly.

"Shut up, Dora." I mumbled, feeling my cheeks redden.

"What's up, Charlie?" Carly asked.

"Nothing." I answered quickly. Carly raised her eyebrow at me, but dropped it. Remus also catches my eye, and gives me a questioning look. No way am I going to tell him. I shake my head, and he mouths, 'you will tell me.' I shook my head.

Remus rolled his eyes, and smirked. I looked away quickly to make sure I don't slip up and tell him. I spend most of the night quiet, thinking, with one question going through my brain: Do I fancy Sirius?


	7. Chapter Five

I sighed, and carried on thinking. It was midnight, and I was still in the common room. I really wish mum was here right now. I've got no-one to talk to about how I feel. Dora's great, but she's got no time. Carly, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Angelina and Katie don't know the truth. The Professors are all too old, or weird. Remus is just a no-go, especially when his dead best friend's eldest daughter may fancy his other ex-best friend. Annie and Ted are ages away, and an owl would take two or three days. This sucks. I sat up, and ran my hand through my hair. I wasn't tired, but I couldn't go out. They've probably set up spells to check if I'm doing what I'm told. So I Accio my homework I didn't finish, and finish that.  
After an hour, I'm bored out of my mind and still haven't come to a conclusion. I need to see him. Maybe... If Animagi can slip past Dementors, could it get me out the common room? I might as well try. So I stood up, and checked around. I can't hear anyone breathing, and I can't see anyone, so I transformed. I padded to the portrait and nudged it open with my nose. I then broke into a run, quickly making it outside. I slowed down slightly, and walked to the whomping willow. I avoided the branches, and slippped into the passage. After crawling through, I transformed back, and walked up the stairs. I suddenly felt really guilty. It took me this long to come and see him. Stopping outside the door, I quietly push it open, in case he's sleeping. He's in his animagus form, under the piano, like yesterday, teeth bared. But he relaxed when he saw me. I smile slightly, as he walks forward and transforms.  
"Hey," I muttered as we hugged.  
"What's wrong, Charlie?" Sirius mumbled. I expected him to let go, but instead he tightened his grip on my waist, waiting for my answer.  
"Nothing. Well, there is something. The Professors, namely Remus, Minnie and Snivellus, got really worried yesterday, and gave me these shitty restrictions," I replied, resting my forehead onto Sirius's shoulder, sighing.  
"Moony was always a worrier," Sirius laughed, making me smile.  
"I'm really sorry I didn't come see you earlier." I apologised. Sirius laughed again.  
"Charlie, I'm old enough to cope on my own for a bit." Sirius said, but something in his voice told me he missed me.  
"I know, but you've been on your own for 12 years. You need some company." I laugh.  
"OK, you have a point, doll." Sirius muttered. My heart sped up a bit. Holy Mother of Merlin. This is how I felt when I started falling for Cedric. Yea, I fell for Cedric, and it was quite hard. But we didn't get on well, and he didn't like me spending so much time with Fred and George and Lee.  
Anyway.  
"What are the restrictions then, Charlie?" Sirius asked, sounding a bit angry. Weird.  
"I'm being watched nearly all the fucking time. Grease Ball is watching me at meal times; Minnie is watching me in the common room, Dumbledore outside lessons, Dora in lessons, and Remus on the weekends. Dumbledore and Dora said they'd let me come and see you, but I only have 3 free periods, and loads of homework." I explained angrily.  
"You really hate Snivellus, don't you?" Sirius laughed.  
"That's all you got out of that?" I ask, looking at him incredulously.  
"No, I just think it's funny. Like father, like daughter, eh?" Sirius laughed again. I took this time to look at him closely. His hair was perfectly messed up, a lovely brown-black colour like mine. His eyes were a deep grey, with little flecks of blue. His smile was dazzling, and had light stubble dusting his jaw. And his lips looked so kissable. Mmm, they feel kissable as well. Hold on. I'm kissing him. He kissed me. I'm kissing him back. After what felt like ages, Sirius pulled away slightly, so we could breathe. My eyelids fluttered open, so I was looking straight into his eyes. Well, at least I know how I feel now. I am crushing on my dad's best friend. Great. Well done, Charlotte.  
I cannot believe I fell for a thirty three year old. Even though he looks twenty one, and still acts like it.  
"Sirius? What just happened?" I whispered, grinning. As I spoke, my lips brushed against his. He looked happy.  
"We just kissed, doll." Sirius replied, smiling.  
"Yea." I mumbled, before pressing my lips to his again. He kissed back gladly, and I was ecstatic that he liked me and let this happen.


	8. Chapter Six

I was back in my dorm now. It was morning, but I only got 2 hours of sleep. Doesn't matter though, I feel so happy! Honestly, I haven't felt like this in so long. And it's all because of one person.  
Anyway. Carly and Dora won't be up for at least another half hour. So I decide to write a letter to my parents. Even though they won't read it, this will be the most awkward letter I have ever written to anyone. So after ten minutes of working out how to phrase it, I write this:

Dear Mum and Dad,

I know the letters are really close together, but I have some news. I'm dating someone.  
You may know him... quite well... OK I'm just going to say this: It's Sirius. I'm dating your best friend, dad.  
Wow, that was blunt. It happened last night. I won't tell you the details, because you are my parents, and I really don't want you to know.  
OK... I made this really awkward for myself. Hehe, sorry.  
Remus told Carly he was her godfather today. Harry asked if he had a godfather as well. I kinda answered. I said yes, but I didn't know his name. But I described him. Oh, damn. We're back on to that topic.  
Never mind. I got tonnes of homework already, and it's only the second day of 5th year. Don't worry, mum, I've already done it. Dora helped me a bit. I only get three free periods, and Fred, George and Angelina all get 5. Minnie offered me help with my work, because I've got, and I quote, 'One of the most full (Timetables She's) seen in a while, for owl level'. It makes me smile. I'm the perfect daughter, eh? Good grades, troublemaker. Awesome, kind. Evil, smiley. Cocky, Loves Others. I could go on, but you already know how amazing I am.  
As you know, I've got these restrictions. And I'm not happy. Complete opposite, actually. What I want to know is why Snivellus- sorry, Professor Snape, was so worried about me. I was like 'you hate me; I hate you, why the fuck are you so worried?' I can understand Remus being worried. He's like my uncle thingy. And Minnie loves me, non-lezzy and non-pervy. But Snape? Seriously... Oh Merlin, I did it again, back on that topic. Sorry, I just ranted. And sorry about the swearing, mum. I love you! *innocent face*  
Hehe, I'm funny. Ohh, Dora's waking up, GOODBYE!

Lots of Love, Charlotte (The most epic person you will ever be related to.)

And I was right; Dora had sat up just as I put the letter in the box.  
"Morning, Charlie." Dora mumbled, stretching.  
"Hey!" I exclaimed, waving.  
"Why are you so cheery?" Dora asked. I just grinned. Then something clicked, and Dora started screaming quietly.  
"Oh Merlin! I can't believe you, Charlie!" Dora exclaimed, running over and hugging me.  
"Thanks, Dora." I muttered, rolling my eyes.  
"I'm happy for you. I hope this all gets sorted out." Dora replied. I smiled gratefully.  
"I hope so too." I agreed. That's the only way my life could get any better at the moment, if the whole traitor stuff got fixed. I can't wait for that day.  
"When did this happen then?" Dora asked, sitting on my bed, grinning. She may not seem girly, but she LOVES gossip.  
"At about midnight. I was still awake, and I thought the only way to figure it out was to go and see him. So I did, and we talked for a bit. Then he kissed me." I said calmly. But inside i was screaming and jumping all over the place.  
"He KISSED you?!" Dora asked loudly.  
"Yep." I replied with a grin.  
"Oh, Charlie. I hope this doesn't sound weird as I'm related to him, but you lucky girl." Dora complimented, shaking her head.  
"It does sound weird, babe." I laugh.  
"I thought it would." Dora agreed, laughing with me.  
"What are you laughing at?" Carly asked sleepily. I guess Dora woke her up.  
"A joke." Dora and I chorus. We do this a lot. It freaked Ted out all the time.  
"Can I hear it?" Carly asked suspiciously. I don't like how clever she is.  
"Sorry, darling." Dora replied, smiling. Carly frowns, gets up, and stalks off to the bathroom.  
"Whoops." I mutter. Dora laughs lightly, and walks back over to her bed, looking through her stuff.  
"What have we got today?" Dora asked.  
"Erm... Oh! Defence! Yay!" I exclaim, reading my timetable. Dora grins.  
"What else?" Dora asks.  
"Arithmancy, Muggle Studies after lunch, then Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures. It's not bad." I reply.  
"No, it's not." Dora nodded, as Carly came out the bathroom, wearing this: [polyvore]  
"I dibs bathroom next!" Dora exclaims, running to the door, and hitting the doorframe on the way. Clumsy girl...  
"You OK, Carly?" I asked my sister.  
"Yea. Why are you not telling me stuff?" Carly asked. I sighed.  
"Listen. Sometimes, you have to protect your family by not telling them things. Have you ever done something and not told Harry?" Carly nodded "It's like that. It's not because I don't trust you, because I do, or because I think your too young, because I don't. I just want to protect you." I walked over to Carly and hug her.  
"Sorry, Charlie. I really want to know." Carly replied, laughing.  
"Don't apologise. And you will, soon." I replied, more determined to get the proof Sirius is innocent. Dora comes out the bathroom, and I grab some clothes, and then go in there myself.  
I pull my hair into a low side plait, after brushing it. I then apply black eyeliner and mascara with red lipstick. I get changed into this: [polyvore] leave, to find Dora and Carly laughing happily. I smile, glad they're getting on.  
"You ready, girls?" I ask, making them both jump.  
"Nice shoes." Carly compliments, standing up.  
"Yea, we are." Dora adds, walking to the door. Carly and I follow her out, and down the steps.  
"I'm going to wait for Harry and Ron, with Hermione." Carly said, running over next to Hermione. I guess they're friends now.  
"OK!" Dora and I call, walking out the portrait hole. We walk down to the great hall, laughing. We enter, after everyone we passed giving us strange looks. We sit down opposite each other, and start eating while talking about random things.  
Breakfast went by quickly, Fred and George joining us halfway through. We are now entering the Defence classroom. Fred and George take their normal seats at the back. Dora and I sit on the table next to them.  
"I remember in my 6th year, we had the world's worst Defence teacher." Dora said.  
"They couldn't have been as bad as Lockhart last year." I replied. He's a complete git.  
"True. But he was pretty awful." Dora agreed, laughing. I take my shoes off and put them on the table.  
"What are you doing?" Dora asked.  
"They're pretty." I replied defensively. Dora laughs, but doesn't reply as Remus walks in. Everyone's conversations fall quiet as well.  
"Good Morning, Class. I am Professor Lupin." Remus announces, writing his name with magic on the blackboard. Some people replied, but as it was early in the morning, it was a pretty poor effort.  
"Now, as you know, it is your O.W.L year- Hold on. Charlotte, why are your shoes on the table?" Remus asks, walking over to me, causing everyone to turn around to look at me.  
"Because they're pretty. LOOK!" I yelled, shoving them in his face, smirking.  
"Very nice. But put them on your feet, Charlotte." Remus orders, walking back to the front. I put them back on my feet. I hear the rest of the class start whispering stuff like 'Why did she do what the professor told her?' I rolled my eyes, and sat back in my seat.  
"Today, instead of a written re-cap, we are going to perform the first year spells in partners. If you can't remember what the spells you learnt, lists are coming around now." Remus instructed, making papers fly neatly onto each desk "Work with the person you are sitting next to. Off you go." Dora and I both stand up, smirking. I'm doing a Defence lesson with a fully trained Auror. This should be interesting.  
"I'll go easy on you, Charlie." Dora smirked.  
"Please don't." I replied. Dora shrugged, and pulled her wand out.  
"Alright." Dora muttered, smiling evilly.  
"They're only easy, basic spells anyway." I said, pulling my wand out as well. We shoot spells at each other, and block them. We basically have a play duel, with first year spells. It was the best Defence lesson I've had. By the time the bell went, Dora and I were both laughing, thanks to a tickling jinx we cast at the same time. Fred and George reversed the jinx for us.  
"Thanks." Dora gasped, catching her breath.  
"Cheers, boys!" I exclaimed.  
"Welcome." The twins replied, laughing. I grab my bag, and we head to the door.  
"Charlotte." Remus said, as Dora followed the twins out the door.  
"Yes?" I ask, turning around.  
"Well done today. That was a bit of impressive magic, even if it was just simple spells." Remus said, grinning.  
"Thanks. I'm amazing, I know." I replied, smirking. Remus laughs.  
"Go on, you've got lessons." Remus said, still laughing.  
"OK. See ya." I replied, walking out and running to Arithmancy.  
The rest of the day went by quickly, being pretty much the same as yesterday. In Care of Magical Creatures, we got taught about Buckbeak. He's so lovely.  
Dora had to go to Hogsmead, for a patrol. I got a note from a little kid during dinner telling me to go to Dumbledore's office. I am walking up the stairs to the Office now. I go to knock on the door, but it opens instead. I walk inside confidently and sit in the chair.  
"Hello, Miss Potter." Dumbledore greets.  
"Hello, Professor." I reply.  
"You broke your restrictions last night." Dumbledore said, smiling.  
"I did." I agree. There's no point in denying it. If he knows, he knows.  
"It was very clever of you to work out how to get past the charms on the door." Dumbledore complimented. Wow, I was right. There were charms.  
"That's the only way past?" I ask.  
"Yes. It is not ideal, but Remus knows you, and thought it would be a good idea. I purposely left out all charms that detected Animagi." Dumbledore explained.  
"Thank you, Professor." I say, smiling.  
"Congratulations, by the way." Dumbledore said, his eyes sparkling. How the hell does he know?!  
"Uh, thanks?" I reply, more of a question.  
"I only guessed." Dumbledore said, laughing "You can go now. Don't get seen."  
"I won't Professor." I assure him, before getting up and leaving. I walk quickly outside; checking no-one was following me. When I am alone, I transform, and run to the Whomping Willow. After going through the passage, I transform back, and run up the stairs. I go inside the room, but it was empty. Sirius wasn't here. I felt my shoulders drop, and my face fall into a frown. So I decided to sit at the piano. I started randomly playing, and coming up with tunes. I must've been there for 2 hours, but I had composed another backing for a song. That's two now, I just need lyrics. I pack the sheets away into my bag, and get up to leave. If he's not here now, there's not much point waiting. But as I push the door open, someone pulls it. Of course, as I go to leave, Sirius arrives.  
"Hello, Charlie." Sirius grins.  
"Alright?" I reply, as he kisses me.  
"How long have you been here?" Sirius asked.  
"About 2 hours." I reply. His face drops into guilt, "Its fine. I wrote another backing on the piano."  
"Merlin, you worried me. How was your day?" Sirius asked, leading me over to the chairs the opposite side of the room.  
"Great. We had Defence first. It was brilliant." I reply, grinning. Sirius sits in an armchair, and I sit in the one opposite.  
"Your doing O. this year. That was the most boring year." Sirius said.  
"It is so far. We're just doing things we learnt in first year." I said, rolling my eyes.  
"And that's just so easy for you." Sirius said jokingly.  
"Duh. Where were you then?" I ask, moving away from the subject.  
"I just went to Hogsmead. I needed to get out, it's awful in here." Sirius muttered.  
"Aw, I'm sorry. It'll be over soon." I comfort, smiling.  
"I know." Sirius replied. I laughed.  
"Dumbledore knows, by the way." I comment.  
"Really? Merlin, that man knows everything." Sirius muttered "How's everyone else?"  
"Harry and Carly are really suspicious about me at the moment. It's really freaking me out." I say.  
"As you said, it'll be over soon. You can tell them then." Sirius comforts.  
"Mmm. It's just not nice lying to them." I mumble.  
"Aw, come here doll." Sirius said, patting his lap. I laugh a bit, and go over there and sit down sideways. His arms wrap around my waist, and I rest my head on his chest.  
"Better?" Sirius asked, smirking slightly.  
"Yep. Oh, on Thursday, me, Fred and George are going to prank Snivellus." I add, smirking.  
"Brilliant. What are you gonna do?" Sirius asked, his smirk widening.  
"Well, it's quite complicated. It's kinda stealing one of your ideas, but adding a Weasley twist." I reply.  
"Which idea? We had a lot, doll." Sirius replied, laughing.  
"The one where you trick the person into thinking there stuff id normal, but it's actually ripped or dyed." I explain.  
"Nice. We did that on the Defence professor in our 6th year. What's the twist?" Sirius replied.  
"I know. We want to do it to the whole classroom, and maybe the whole dungeons. And to all Snivellus's stuff. The colours are going to be red and gold. And we're going to try and dye his skin bright pink." I explain.  
"Whoa. And you are going to do this in one lesson?" Sirius asked, impressed.  
"Yep. We've got potions that change the colour of the classroom. Fred and George are going to brew those, then add a Filibuster Firework to make them explode. The students will have a protective charm on them. And I'm going to brew a potion that I will somehow get into his room. That'll explode and turn his stuff. And he'll know nothing about it." I conclude.  
"That is genius." Sirius laughed, making me beam.  
"I'm going to get into so much sh-t for this." I mutter.  
"Nah. Minnie will find it funny, promise. So will Dumbledore. The other Professors probably will as well. Moony... I guess he might go a bit mental. But then again, he might not. Depends. When's the next full moon?" Sirius asked.  
"The last one was 12 days ago." I reply.  
"You'll be fine then. As long as you stick to Gryffindor colours. Minnie won't be as impressed if it isn't. If Snivellus starts giving you hell-" Sirius started, suddenly angry.  
"Then I'll walk away. You are not coming into the castle just for that." I say confidently.  
"Fine. When do you start Quiddich Practice?" Sirius asked, changing the subject.  
"Next week. Oliver wants to give us a week to get settled in." I reply.  
"You're going to have to be more specific, doll. I want to watch." Sirius said, squeezing my waist.  
"Umm, I think he said Tuesday. After dinner." I say, not sure.  
"OK. Harry's Seeker and you're a Chaser." Sirius confirms. I nod "And the Weasley twins are the Beaters?" I nod again "This Oliver dude. He's the captain?"  
"Yes. And a friend." I add, noticing his expression  
"He's... Keeper?" Sirius asked, relaxing. I nod.  
"And the other chasers are Angelina and Katie?" Sirius asked.  
"Yep. I'm surprised you remembered." I laugh.  
"It's Quiddich, doll." Sirius said, explaining everything.  
"True." I laughed.  
"Charlie, it's nearly dark." Sirius muttered, disappointed.  
"Really? Dammit." I mutter, not moving.  
"C'mon, doll. I don't want you to leave, but you've got to." Sirius mumbled. I sighed and got up. Sirius stood up as well, and kissed me.  
"I'll walk you back." Sirius said, taking my hand. I smiled. We walked down the stairs, and transformed. We ran to the entrance, racing each other. Sirius gave me a grin, before running away again. I transformed back, and walked inside, almost bumping into someone.  
"Back so soon, Miss Potter?" Dumbledore asked.  
"It's almost dark, professor." I reply. He nods.  
"I'm glad you two are sticking to the rules for once." Dumbledore comments. I laugh.  
"Don't get used to it, Professor." I say. Dumbledore laughs, and nods.  
"Goodnight, Miss Potter." Dumbledore said, walking off. That was random. I walk back to the common room, feeling really happy. I love feeling like this. After walking into the common room, I decide to go speak to Minnie as no-one I was friends with was here.  
"Hello" I say cheerily, plonking myself into the chair in front of her desk.  
"Hello, Miss Potter." Minnie greets, not glancing up from her papers.  
"Professor, you know you said I could come to you if i needed help..." I trailed off, grinning.  
"What do you need help with?" Minnie asked, sighing.  
"Well, it's not really help. I was just wondering if you could read my essays for Charms and History." I ask sweetly.  
"You want me to read your History paper? Miss Potter, I have much more important and quite frankly more interesting tasks to complete." Minnie replied.  
"OK. I don't really want you to. I just wanted to see your reaction." I said, smirking.  
"Just like your father." Minnie muttered.  
"What are we doing in Transfiguration tomorrow?" I asked.  
"First year curriculum. I understand that you are a very advanced student in my subject, so I do not mind if you use my lessons to catch up on other work. If we are learning something new, I will tell you." Minnie said.  
"Thank you. I think I became an 'advanced' student in second year." I reply.  
"Yes, you probably did. It still amazes me how you got it with a year of training." Minnie complements.  
"I did have a lot of help though. And I'd been trying illegally the past year as well." I admit.  
"That explains a lot, Miss Potter." Minnie almost laughed.  
"You aren't gonna yell at me?" I ask, slightly confused.  
"No, Miss Potter. I suggest you get up to your dorm now, it's nearly nine o'clock." Minnie said.  
"OK, Professor. See you tomorrow!" I exclaim, jumping up and walking to my dorm. Curfew was at nine. We had to be in our dorms by then. Carly was already here, with Hermione.  
"Charlie!" Carly exclaimed, seeing me.  
"Hey. Alright, Hermione?" I ask, sitting down on Carly's bed with them.  
"Yes, thanks. Is third year really this hard?" Hermione asked.  
"No, you've just taken every single elective there is." I laugh "And I find 4 electives hard."  
"I only took 2." Carly said.  
"Well that's your problem, isn't it?" Hermione said, making me laugh. She was so blunt.  
"Mione, it's not a problem." Carly laughed as well.  
"OK, whatever. I'm going to go back to my dorm. Night, Carly. Night, Charlotte." Hermione said, standing up and hugging Carly.  
"Night!" Carly and I chorus, as she leaves.  
"So you two are friends now?" I ask.  
"Yea. I didn't think I had anything in common with her, but we have loads." Carly replied. I notice she's all ready for bed.  
"I'm gonna get ready." I call, walking into the bathroom. I change and sort myself out quickly. Going back into the dorm, I notice Carly already asleep. Dora wasn't back from patrol. I fall asleep quickly, smiling.


	9. Chapter Seven

Today was the first Hogsmead weekend. But I had decided not to go, but to spend some time with Remus, considering he was in the castle. So I was sitting in his office, as he went out the office suddenly. My feet were on the desk, and I was tilting back slightly in my chair. Which was Remus's chair, and his desk. But I don't care. Remus came back inside, with Harry and Carly.  
"What are you two doing here?" I asked.  
"Can't go to Hogsmead." Harry muttered.  
"Join the club little bro." I replied, grinning.  
"You had a choice, Charlotte." Remus said, rolling his eyes.  
"Ah, whatever." I said, laughing.  
"Feet off the desk Charlotte." Remus said. I rolled my eyes, and took them off.  
"Pretend I'm not here." I ordered, as they looked like they wanted to talk about something. I pulled my recorder and headphones out, and put them in. I played the two backings over, trying to work out what I was going to do with them. Remus, harry and Carly had a short conversation, until someone came through the door. Yay, It was Snivellus. I took my headphones out, and glared at him. The idiot glared back, then averted it to Harry, then Carly. But it wasn't as harsh when he glared at Carly. Hmm...  
"Ah, Severus." Remus said, smiling, "Thanks very much. Can you leave it in front of Charlotte for me?" Snivellus nodded stiffly and put a goblet on the desk in front of me. His glare was still moving between me, my siblings and Remus.  
"I was just showing Harry and Carly my Grindylow." Remus said politely, pointing at the tank. I stifled a laugh at how nice Remus was being, disguising it as a cough.  
"Fascinating." Snivellus said, not caring at all, "You should drink that directly, Lupin."  
"Yes, yes, I will." Remus replied, still being nice.  
"I made an entire cauldronful if you need more." Snivellus continued.  
"I should probably take some again tomorrow. Thanks very much, Severus" Remus said.  
"Not at all." Snivellus said, but still with that hate in his black eyes. He left, still glaring. As soon as the door closed, I picked the goblet up, and sniffed it.  
"What are you doing, Charlotte?" Remus asked.  
"Checking he made the right thing." I replied. I didn't trust Snivellus enough to let this slide by without a check. It smelt right, and was the right consistency and colour, so I passed it to Remus.  
"Professor Snape has very kindly concocted a potion for me. I have never been much of a potion-brewer and this one is particularly complex." Remus explained to Harry and Carly's unspoken question "Pity sugar makes it useless." He took a sip, and shuddered.  
"I still think I should make it, rather than Sniv- Snape." I muttered. Remus doesn't like me calling his Snivellus.  
"Why-" Carly asked. They didn't hear me, but I know Remus did.  
"I've been feeling a bit off-colour." Remus answered, ignoring me "This potion is the only thing that helps. I am very lucky to be working alongside Professor Snape" I snorted "As not many wizards are up to making this."  
"Except for me." I muttered, and again, Remus chose to ignore me. Remus took another sip, but repressed his shudder this time.  
"Professor Snape's very interested in the Dark Arts." Harry blurted. He looked really worried.  
"Really?" Remus asked, not really caring. He drunk a little more of the potion.  
"Some people recon-" Harry hesitated, so Carly carried on "Some people recon he'd do anything to get the Defence Against the Dark Arts job."  
Remus finished the potion, and pulled a face.  
"Disgusting. Well, Charlotte and I have some lesson plans to complete, so we'll see you at the feast later." Remus dismissed them.  
"Right." Harry and Carly said, putting their cups down and leaving. When the door shut, Remus laughed.  
"They hate Severus more than you." He said.  
"Not hard, Remus." I replied, "Why don't you let me brew you the Wolfsbane?"  
"Because you have more important things to be doing rather than brewing a potion for your uncle." Remus replied. He called himself my uncle, which made me smile.  
"Not really." I mutter, but drop the subject.  
"Shall we got on with the work then?" Remus suggested, noting the quickly building tension.  
"Alright." I reply, sitting up straight, as Remus took the chair Carly had vacated.

After the feast, Dora met up with me after her Hogsmead patrol. We were walking back to the common room, Dora complaining about how boring her day was. But we couldn't get in, because there was a crowd around the portrait. We were one of the first people here. The portrait was slashed, and the Fat Lady wasn't there.  
"What happened?" Dora asked.  
"Not sure. But the Fat Lady's missing." I replied, worried. I hope this wasn't Sirius.  
After a while Percy turned up, and his face paled when he saw the Portrait.  
"Someone get Professor Dumbledore. Quickly." Percy ordered. I saw harry, Carly, Ron and Hermione near the front of the crowd as well. Dumbledore arrived quickly, with Minnie, Remus and Snivellus close behind. Dumbledore glanced at the portrait, before turning to address the Professors behind him.  
"We need to find her." Dumbledore said. No sh-t, Sherlock. I rolled my eyes. I respect Dumbledore, but that was so obvious.  
"Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the painting." Dumbledore instructed.  
"You'll be lucky." Peeves cackled from above your heads.  
"What do you mean, Peeves?" Dumbledore asked. Peeves' grin faltered, not daring to taunt him.  
"Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful." Peeves said happily, "Poor thing."  
"Did she say who did it?" Dumbledore asked quietly. Please don't say Sirius. Please don't say Sirius.  
"Oh yes, professorhead. He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in." Peeves said. Please don't say Sirius. Please, please don't say Sirius. "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."  
Sh-t. He said Sirius. Dumbledore's expression was unreadable.  
"Students! Follow Professor McGonagall to the great hall, Please!" Dumbledore announced.  
"Come on, children!" Minnie said, leading the students away. I went to join them, but got stopped.  
"Stay here, Miss Potter." Dumbledore said quietly. Remus and Snivellus stayed as well, as did Dora. They think I helped him. Dammit. When all the students left, Dumbledore turned on me.  
"Did you help Black into the castle?" Dumbledore demanded.  
"No." I answered calmly.  
"You're lying, Potter." Snivellus accused.  
"Actually, Charlotte was with me all day, and we all saw her at the feast. And Tonks was with her after. There was no way Charlotte could've helped him." Remus said. I sighed in relief.  
"Thanks." I muttered loud enough for only him to hear.  
"Alright, Miss Potter. We need to find Black. Severus, go to the dungeons. Escort the Slytherins first. Remus, can you inform Pomona and Filius, and get them to escort the other students to the Great Hall? And then for all the teachers to do a thorough search of the castle." Dumbledore ordered. Remus and Snivellus walked away, leaving me and Dora with Dumbledore.  
"Charlotte, you definitely didn't help him in?" Dumbledore asked again, calmer this time.  
"Definitely." I confirmed.  
"Good. Can you two do a quick sweep of the immediate grounds? I need to speak with the Dementors." Dumbledore said, then walked off.  
"Let's go." I muttered. Inside, I felt honoured that I was doing the teachers job of protecting the castle, rather than shaking in the Great Hall.  
"You're loving this, aren't you?" Dora asked, laughing lightly.  
"Just a tad." I replied, smiling. We got outside quickly.  
"You're boyfriends a proper badass, eh?" Dora joked.  
"Oh, hush it." I laughed. We both lit our wands, and walked the perimeter. I didn't see Sirius at all. I will have to speak with him tomorrow.  
"Why do you think he did this?" Dora asked after a while.  
"He probably got himself worked up and thought he could get in and kill Pettigrew himself. He was being overconfident." I replied.  
"Sounds like my adopted sister." Dora replied.  
"Hey! I do not get overconfident!" I yelled.  
"Shh. Alright, Charlie. Whatever you say." Dora muttered, rolling her eyes. We finished our patrol in two hours. I never realised how big this place is. We both walked back to the Great hall, my clicking heels echoing loudly against the silent castle walls. We got inside, and saw Snape talking to Dumbledore, and Percy listening intently. I also noticed Harry, Ron and Carly were still awake.  
"Outside clear, Professor." Dora whispered.  
"Good, good." Dumbledore replied, "I suggest you two get some sleep. There are sleeping bags all ready for you.."  
"Goodnight Professor." Dora and I chorused. We hurried back to the Great Hall, cold and tired. We settled down quickly, not wanting to disrupt anyone.  
"Night Dora." I whispered into the darkness.  
"Night Charlie." Dora replied sleepily.  
With that, I fell into another dreamless sleep.


	10. Chapter Eight

Today was the first Quiddich match of the season! I'm really excited. The team are all sitting inside, waiting for Oliver. The weather is absolutely awful, it's windy and raining. Luckily, I know a spell that stops me getting wet. I was lying on the floor, singing Stand Up to myself, to stop myself getting worked up. I wish we were playing Slytherin today, and not Hufflepuff. But maybe Fred or George can knock Cedric off his broom... OK, that was mean.  
"Charlie, can you SHUT UP?!" Angelina snapped.  
"Merlin, sorry Lina." I muttered, but stopped singing.  
"Thank you." Angelina sighed. She was more stressed than all of us, except Oliver. We were changed, and waiting for Oliver's pep talk. He was struggling.  
"Do you want me to do it Olly?" I asked, standing up.  
"Thanks." Oliver chocked, and took a seat.  
"OKAY! Guys, as Olly said earlier in the year we have the BEST team in the school. We've got an excellent Captain and keeper, two epic beaters, three awesome chasers and an amazing seeker. WE can't lose. It's impossible. So all we've got to do is go out there" I indicated to the pitch outside. "And kick some Hufflepuff butt."  
This seemed to cheer the team up a lot. Angelina had calmed down, and Katie was actually smiling. Oliver stood up and hugged me.  
"Thank you Charlie." He muttered, before leading the team out to the pitch. I walked out between Angelina and harry.  
"Harry? Are you OK?" I ask.  
"Hmm? Oh, yea. I'm fine, Charlie." Harry replied. But he didn't sound fine.  
"Just try to concentrate. I know it's gonna be difficult with the weather and the Dementors flying about, but you're amazing. Honestly. You'll do great, little monster." I encouraged. He nodded, as we reached the other team. Madame Hooch ordered Cedric and Oliver to shake hands, but Oliver just stood there, nodding. Madame Hooch then shouted at us to mount our brooms, but as it was so windy, I didn't really hear. Everyone did as she said, waiting for the blast of the whistle. And as soon as it came, we shot in the air. My nimbus 2000 was swerving slightly in the wind, but I kept it under control. About half an hour of me, Katie and Angelina trying to score, Oliver called a time out.  
"What's the score?" Harry asked, trying to dry his glasses on his soaking robes.  
"We're 50 points up. But unless we get the snitch soon, we'll be playing into the night." Oliver replied.  
"I've got no chance with these on. Wait, Charlie, how are you so dry?" Harry asked. I grinned.  
"I'm not letting my hair get messed up." I replied.  
The Hermione arrived. Wait, what was Hermione doing here?  
"I've had an idea, Harry! Give me your glasses, quick!" She exclaimed. Harry handed his glasses over.  
"Impervius." Hermione cast. That was the spell I used!, "There! They'll repel water!"  
"Brilliant!" Oliver called after her "OK team, let's go for it!"  
Katie, Angelina and I continued to score, and we were still 50 ahead, when something awful happened. I was chasing after a Hufflepuff chaser who just took the Quaffle from Katie, when I saw a body falling from the sky. There was a lightning flash, and his glasses reflected the light.  
"HARRY!" I screamed, trying to speed up to catch him. But I was still 100 meters away, when someone slowed him down, and he landed with a soft thud. I was torn between the match, and Harry. But then I heard the Hufflepuff's cheers, and knew Cedric had caught the Snitch. So the match was over. We lost. I flew down next to harry, and discarded my broom. I knelt down next to him, trying to keep calm.  
"Harry?" I asked, even though I knew it was no use. He was laying there, eyes shut. He looked dead. I started panicking. He can't be dead. He can't. The rest was a blur. Harry was taken on a stretcher. Someone grabbed my hand, and dragged me after him. I was fighting the tears. I had never cried since 31st October 1981. I wasn't going to start now, if Harry could still be alive. We reached the Hospital Wing, and I realised it was George who had my hand. I also noticed the rest of the team with us, and Carly clinging to Fred, tears streaming down her cheeks. Hermione and Ron were with us as well, looking worried. George led me to Harry's bed, and sat me down in the chair next to him. I grabbed Harry's hand. He was still warmish, and I could feel his pulse in his wrist. He was still alive.  
Thank Merlin. Everyone else crowded round. Carly crawled onto my lap, and cried onto my shoulder. I put my other arm around her, rubbing her back.  
"Carly, he's alive." I whispered into her hair. Her head shot up from my shoulder.  
"Really?" She asked, her voice strained.  
"yea." I replied. Carly turned around, so she was facing Harry. The team, Ron and Hermione started talking, but I wasn't listening. Carly and I were watching Harry, waiting for him to wake up.  
It took a while, but he did. Harry shot up, making us all gasp.  
"HARRY!" Carly screamed, throwing herself onto him.  
"Hey Carly." Harry croaked. I guess he's not feeling too good. I pulled her off, and we sat down again.  
"What happened?" Harry asked. I think he means the game.  
"You fell off. Must've been – what – fifty feet?" Fred answered.  
"We thought you'd died." Angelina added, shaking. Hermione squeaked, wiping her bloodshot eyes.  
"But the match. What happened? Are we having a rematch?" harry asked. Of course, just worried about Quiddich like me and Dad. We all stayed silent, not wanting to break the news.  
"We didn't – _lose_?" Harry asked, answering himself.  
"Diggory got the snitch, just after you fell. He didn't realise what had happened. When he looked back and saw you were on the ground, he tried to call it off. Wanted a re-match. But they one fair and square... Even Wood admits it." George said. I looked around, and saw Oliver wasn't there.  
"Where us Wood?" Harry asked, mirroring my mental question.  
"Still in the showers. We think he's trying to drown himself." Fred replied. Harry curled up, pulling his hair. Fred shook his shoulder, but I tuned out again. Why didn't I catch him? Why didn't I make sure he could fight the Dementors? I should have had someone with him, so this didn't happen. Harry could've died... It would have been indirectly my fault... Again. Just like with mum and dad.  
I pushed Carly gently off my lap, and walked out, not wanting anyone to see my breakdown. I walked dazed, back to my dorm. I changed into this; and fixed myself up, distracting myself from thoughts of mum, dad and Harry dying. I then went to the music room, sheets of music in my bag, ignoring the kids' questions of 'What happened?' or 'Where's Harry?' or 'Is he OK?'  
I locked myself in the classroom, making sure there was no one in there first. I sound proofed it, and sat down at the piano. I set the music up, and played the piano tune again. I let my emotions flow through to my lyrics, and after only one hour, came up with this:

I lay alone awake at night  
Sorrow fills my eyes  
But I'm not strong enough to cry  
Despite of my disguise  
I'm left with no shoulder  
But everybody wants to lean on me  
I guess I'm their soldier  
But who's gonna be mine?

Who's there to save the hero?  
When she's left all alone  
And she's crying out for help  
Who's there to save the hero?  
Who's there to save the girl?  
After she saves the world  
After she saves the world.

I bottle all my hurt inside,  
I guess I'm living a lie.  
Inside my mind each day I die  
What can bring me back to life?  
A simple word, a gesture  
Someone to say you're beautiful  
Come find this buried treasure  
Rainbows lead to a pot of gold

Who's there to save the hero?  
When she's left all alone  
And she's crying out for help.  
Who's there to save the hero?  
Who's there to save the girl?  
After she saves the world  
After she saves the world

I've given too much of myself  
And now it's driving me crazy  
(I'm crying out for help)  
Sometimes I wish someone would  
Just come here and save me  
Save me from myself

Who's there to save the hero?  
When she's left all alone  
And she's crying out for help  
Who's there to save the hero?  
Who's there to save the girl?  
After she saves the world  
After she saves the world

Save the Hero (Beyonce)

I was happy with it, so I Accio-ed my recorder and recorded it. I'll take it to Mr Johnson tomorrow. Because I was in a creative mood, I grabbed the other backing. It took me another two hours, but eventually I got this:

Aw, baby, how you doing?  
You know I'm gonna cut right to the chase, huh?  
Some women were made  
But me, myself?  
I like to think that I was created  
For a special purpose  
You know?  
What's more special than YOU?  
You feel me?

It's on, baby let's get lost  
You don't need to call in to work 'cause you're the boss  
For real, want you to show me how you feel  
I consider myself lucky, that's a big deal  
Why?  
Well, you got the key to my heart  
But you ain't gonna need it  
I'd rather you open up my body  
And show me secrets you didn't know was inside  
No need for me to lie

It's too big (big)  
It's too wide (wide)  
It's too strong (strong)  
It won't fit (fit)  
It's too much (much)  
It's too tough (tough)  
He talk like this 'cause he can back it up  
He got a big ego  
Such a huge ego  
I love his big ego  
It's too much  
He walk like this 'cause he can back it up

Usually I'm humble  
Right now, I don't choose  
You can leave with me  
Or, you could have the blues  
Some call it arrogant  
I call it confident  
You decide when you find out what I'm working with  
Damn, I know  
I'm killing you with them legs  
Better yet, them thighs  
Matter of fact it's my smile, or maybe my eyes?  
Boy, you're a sight to see  
Kinda something like me

It's too big (big)  
It's too wide (wide)  
It's too strong (strong)  
It won't fit (fit)  
It's too much (much)  
It's too tough (tough)  
I talk like this 'cause I can back it up  
I got a big ego  
Such a huge ego  
But, he loves my big ego  
It's too much  
I walk like this 'cause I can back it up  
I, I walk like this 'cause I can back it up  
I, I talk like this 'cause I can back it up  
I, I, I can back it up,  
I can back it up  
I Walk like this 'cause I can back it up

It's too big (big)  
It's too wide (wide)  
It's too strong (strong)  
It won't fit (fit)  
It's too much (much)  
It's too tough (tough)  
He talk like this 'cause he can back it up  
He got a big ego  
Such a huge ego... such a huge ego  
But, I love his big ego  
It's too much  
He walk like this 'cause he can back it up

Ego so big you must admit  
I got every reason to feel like I'm that bitch  
Ego so strong, you ain't know?  
I don't need no beat; I can sing it with piano...

Ego (Beyonce)

When I read it back over, I realized how wrong the chorus sounded. I'm not going to release this anyway. It would be too awkward, and I would have to explain who it was about. But I still recorded it.  
After packing up, I removed the charms from the room, and left. I went back to the common room, where a furious Minnie was questioning Fred, George, Angelina, Katie and Oliver. Dora was there as well, looking panicked. She was the first to notice me, and hurried over.  
"Where the hell did you go Charlie?" Dora whispered angrily.  
"I was in the Music room. Sorry I didn't tell you. I needed some space." I explained. Dora visibly relaxed, and dragged me over to the team and Minnie.  
"She's here, Minerva." Dora announced. Minnie turned to face me, her expression softening, but still looking angry.  
"Miss Potter. Where have you been for the last three hours?" Minnie demanded.  
"I was in the Music room." I replied.  
"And you didn't tell anyone, or take someone with you?" Minnie asked.  
"Sorry. I needed some time alone." I replied.  
"Well, you broke your restrictions. I guess you've got detention with me on Monday." Minnie said, "You can all go." She then turned around, and went over to her desk. The team started to ask me questions, but I just grabbed Dora, and dragged her to our dorm.  
"Dora? Was I a bad sister today?" I ask, when the door closes.  
"No. You comforted Carly. You just needed some 'you' time. It's fine, nothing to stress over." Dora replied.  
"I don't think I can face going back to the Hospital Wing this weekend." I said.  
"That's fine. I'll go for you, and tell Harry you'll see him when he gets out." Dora said.  
"Thank you." I mumbled.  
"Do you want to see him?" Dora asked after a while, "Padfoot, I mean."  
I had told Dora about the Marauder's nicknames, and who they are. When we talk about Sirius, we call him Padfoot, for obvious reasons.  
"I do. But how will I-" I started.  
"I'll get the Invisibility Cloak. Harry won't be using it." Dora replied.  
"I'm so glad you're here." I laughed, as Dora went to leave. Dora laughed as well, and closed the door. Five minutes later, and she was back.  
"I'll say I'm going to do an outside patrol, so it doesn't look like the doors are opening them by themselves." Dora said, "Then you can go down. I'll meet you at the main entrance in two hours."  
"OK. Thank you for this, Dora." I replied, taking the cloak.  
"That's alright, hunny." Dora said. I draped the cloak over me, and followed her back out.  
"Minerva, I'm going for a patrol!" Dora called to Minnie when we got to the common room.  
"Thank you, Tonks. I take it Miss Potter is still in her dorm?" Minnie asked.  
"Yes. She wanted to sleep." Dora replied.  
"Be careful, Tonks." Minnie warned, dismissing us. We walked out, and down to the main entrance.  
"Remember, two hours." Dora whispered, before walking off, getting lost in the rain. I walked a bit away from the castle, before transforming and taking the cloak off. I grabbed it in my mouth, and sprinted to the whomping willow. I quickly got inside, and dumped the cloak near the entrance. After crawling through the passage, I transformed back and walked up the stairs. I walked into the room, and Sirius attacked me in a hug.  
"Charlie." He mumbled, before kissing me.  
"Hey." I breathed, between the kisses. I decided to deepen it. The kiss was comforting, and distracting.  
"Charlie." Sirius mumbled again, but with a bit more authority. He pulled away.  
"What?" I asked, catching my breath.  
"Nothing. Is Harry OK?" He asked, keeping his arms around my waist.  
"Mmm. He's staying in the hospital wing for the weekend though." I replied, then burying my head in his chest.  
"What's wrong, doll?" Sirius asked.  
"I almost cried." I whispered.  
"What's wrong with that?" Sirius asked, now worried.  
"I hadn't cried since... That night. I felt weak." I replied, water welling in my eyes again.  
"You aren't weak if you cry, Charlie." Sirius said, kissing my head.  
"It reminded me of that night. And everyone was saying how Harry looked dead, and I couldn't take it." I broke down, for the first time in twelve years. The tears streamed down my face, and the sobs fell from my mouth.

I let him hold me as I cried and cried, feeling weaker than ever. But at the same time stronger, because I had Sirius.


	11. Chapter Nine

Today is the last day of term. It's been really hectic. I decided to go to Hogsmead today, for some present shopping. After visiting Zonko's, I walked a little away from the shops, and sat on a bench. In my head, I checked through in my head if I got presents for everyone.

For Carly, I got a little charm bracelet with 10 charms. I was going to get Harry a new broom, but Sirius wanted to get that. Instead, I got Harry a model golden snitch, which had a flight range of 10 metres. I got Fred and George gift vouchers for Zonko's, and the rest of the Weasley children gift vouchers from Honeydukes. I got Hermione a gift voucher for the bookshop, Tomes and Scrolls. For Molly and Arthur, I will give them money in a little purse. The purse will attach itself to Molly so she can't give it back to me. For Annie and Ted I got them a photo album of Dora and I. I got Dora a new coat. It's a long red leather coat (the one she wears in Order of the Phoenix). For Angelina and Katie, I got them summer passes to the Holyhead Harpies stadium. For Remus, I got new teaching robes. And I got Sirius... shit! I forgot to get Sirius something! I jumped up from the bench, and hurried back into the village, looking in shop widows for inspiration. He's got loads of money, and has all his stuff from 12 years ago, so I really don't know. Wait, he gave his bike to Hagrid... I could buy him a new one! How would I get it to him though? Dammit. That was a really good idea.

I was now coming up to the Three Broomsticks. I might go and say hi to Rosmerta. But then Ron, Hermione, Harry and Carly burst out the door. Harry and Carly looked really angry. Uh oh. Carly noticed me, and stormed over, getting in my face.  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!" She screamed, as Hermione ran over and pulled her out my face.  
"Tell you what?" I asked calmly.  
"It's not good to talk about it here." Hermione said, answering my question and calming Carly down. I glanced back at Harry. Ron was restraining him. Oh Merlin, what did I do?  
"Listen, I don't know what you're so worked up about, but I'm shopping at the moment. Can we talk later?" I asked. I really don't want to have to sneak out to get Sirius a gift.  
"No. We need to talk NOW." Harry growled, from behind Carly and Hermione. I sighed.  
"Fine. Let's go back to school." I muttered, "C'mon. I know a shortcut. Put the cloak on." Carly and Harry looked at each other, confused, but they all did as I said.  
"How did you know?" Hermione asked. Well, it was a polite demand really.  
"You wouldn't have got out the castle without the cloak. Trust me on that. And Fred and George gave you the Marauders Map." I replied. They all stayed silent, as we entered Honeydukes. I waved at Mrs Flume, the owners wife, who waved back, and winked. I used the passage in the basement a lot, so she knew why I was here. I lead the four down into the basement, and lifted the stone with magic.  
"Are you sure we can do this?" Hermione asked anxiously.  
"Yea, yea. Filch doesn't know, and Mrs. Flume is fine with it." I replied, "Go on then."  
Ron went first, followed by Hermione. Carly went next, then Harry. I followed them down, and then closed the passage behind me. I followed the passage back to the school, all of us in silence, except Hermione who was muttering about getting caught. We reached the exit, and we all left the dusty passage. I coughed, and brushed myself off.  
"Shall we go to the common room? There'll only be firsties and seconds there." I said, walking off and not waiting for the answer. Oops, I just remembered, I left Remus in Hogsmead. He was the one to watch me there, and I didn't tell him I was leaving. Oh well, he probably saw me. If not, he'll just ask, and people will tell him. I walked in front of the four kids, who were whispering between themselves. We reached the portrait hole, which unfortunately was still being guarded by Sir Cadogen. He started to demand a fight, but I swore at him, and then said the password, which luckily got me in. The others walked in, Harry and Carly grabbing one of my wrists each and dragging me to the sofas. They sat me down, and stood in front of me, furious expressions on their faces.  
"What?" I asked. That has to be the stupidest thing I have ever said. It made them angrier.  
"WHAT? YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT WERE ANGRY ABOUT!" Harry blazed.  
"Uh, actually, I don't." I replied, keeping calm.  
"Yes you do." Carly argued.  
"No." I stubbornly said, starting to get angry myself.  
"Do you want me to explain?" Hermione asked nicely, which seemed to calm them down. Harry and Carly sat down opposite me, Ron placed himself next to them, and Hermione sat next to me.  
"Well, as you know, Harry and Scarlett sneaked out to Hogsmead. We were sitting in The Three Broomsticks with Butterbeers, when the Minister, Hagrid, Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick came in. Ron and I hid them. They invited Madame Rosmerta over, and they started talking about Sirius Black. They... told the story of Black's capture, and how he killed the 12 muggles and Peter Pettigrew. How Pettigrew cornered him... saying how it was Black's fault your parents are dead." Hermione said. I tried to keep my expression calm, and to not start yelling, "And... How your parents made Black Harry's godfather."  
"So... WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!" Carly screamed, repeating her previous question.  
"Because I knew you would react like this." I replied, as if it were obvious.  
"I would've preferred to hear it from you, than overhearing it." Harry said, in a sad voice that made me feel instantly guilty.  
"And I would have preferred to tell you, but..." I trailed off, not having a good excuse without the truth.  
"But what?" Carly and Harry demanded. I sighed.  
"But I couldn't." I replied.  
"Why not? Charlotte, you are making no sense." Carly said scornfully.  
"Look, I'm sorry. But I really can't have this conversation with you." I said, then stood up, and left. I couldn't take them being so angry at me. I was just protecting them, why couldn't they see that? Especially Harry. I would have thought he would understand me not telling him who his Godfather is. I wandered around the castle for a bit. Then I accidently walked into someone.  
"Alright, Charlie?" Remus laughed, holding a hand out for me. He pulled me up, and I glared at him.  
"Why am I getting a sense of Déjà Vu?" I asked.  
"Maybe because this seems to happen a lot with you." Remus suggested, laughing again.  
"Oh hush it." I muttered.  
"Thanks for leaving me in Hogsmead, by the way." Remus said.  
"That's OK." I replied brightly, smiling.  
"Where did you go?" Remus asked, as we started walking down the corridor, the way I came.  
"Back here, through Honeydukes." I replied. Remus rolled his eyes.  
"Did you go with Carly, Harry, Hermione and Ron?" He asked.  
"Mmm. They had something to tell me." I replied.  
"I saw Carly screaming at you. Why?" Remus asked.  
"They found out who Harry's Godfather is." I whispered.  
"Really?" Remus asked, shocked.  
"Yea. Both of them are furious." I said.  
"Are they angry with you?" Remus asked.  
"Yea. They wanted me to tell them. But I couldn't bring myself to." I mumbled.  
"I can understand. But how did they find out, if you didn't tell them?" Remus enquired.  
"They heard the Minister talking about it in the Three Broomsticks." I said.  
"The Minister was talking about it?!" Remus exclaimed.  
"Yea. It's stupid. He didn't think about who would hear. Merlin knows how much sh-t this will cause." I replied.  
"What do you mean?" Remus said.  
"If a reporter overheard, we'd be in for loads of questions. I don't know if I can take that. And they'd ask me, because I'm the oldest" I said.  
"Why couldn't you take it? You're usually really strong about this stuff." Remus said.  
"Exactly. I'm usually strong. But I broke. All this being dragged up again just snapped me." I explained. We reached the DADA classroom.  
"Come inside, have a drink." Remus offered, opening the door.  
"OK." I said, following him in. We walked into his office, and he made me some tea.  
"Thanks." I muttered, taking the mug.  
"So, Carly and Harry are really angry with you, they know about Sirius and you're worried about the reporters." Remus summed up.  
"Pretty much." I replied, sipping my tea, "What can I do?"  
"You need the truth out, Charlotte. If you really believe Sirius is innocent, you need to prove it. Everything will work out after. Harry won't be upset about whom his Godfather is and what he is believed to have done. Carly will forgive, and the reporters will know the truth." Remus explained.  
"So you believe me?" I ask.  
"No. But I am having doubts." Remus replied. At least it was something.  
"OK. Thank you." I said.  
"That's OK. Now, as its Christmas soon, you need to relax. When term starts again, get going. But for these two weeks, just relax. You need it." Remus instructed.  
"I will." I replied, grinning, "I've done all my work."  
"Good. And, I can't believe I'm saying this, but do some pranks. Get Fred and George, and prank people." Remus said, then smacked his head on the table.  
"I was going to anyway." I laughed, "Can't waste a good opportunity like Christmas."  
"That was James's favourite time to prank people." Remus muttered, "I think he said what you just did as well." I grinned again.  
"And I'll be doing Quiddich practice. Oliver made the team stay here." I added.  
"Yes. Minerva mentioned that. She said 'Even James Potter didn't do that to his team.'" Remus said, laughing.  
"Dad was the captain?" I asked.  
"He was. From 5th to 7th year. We won the cup each time." Remus said, "Actually, we hadn't been winning in 10 years until James, Sirius and I joined the team."  
"You were on the team?!" I asked, shocked.  
"Yes. Don't look so surprised, Charlotte." Remus laughed, "I was a Chaser. Sirius was the keeper-"  
"And dad was a chaser as well." I finished.  
"Yes. I am looking forward to the other Gryffindor matches. I want to actually see the players this time." Remus laughed. I grinned.  
"And I would like to win." I replied.  
"I am going to teach Harry the Patronus charm after Christmas." Remus said.  
"Really? That's great." I said.  
"Did harry tell you what he heard?" Remus asked.  
"No... Why?" I asked, worried.  
"Well, he heard Lily again. He keeps hearing her. I expect it will be quite soon he hears James." Remus replied, paling. I didn't say anything. I let the memory of dad dying play over in my head. His last words 'Love you, Charlie'. Voldemort's cruel laugh.  
"Charlotte?" Remus snapped me out of it, "Sorry. I didn't-"  
"It's fine, Remus." I said, smiling sadly, "What's the time?" Remus checked his watch.  
"It's four." He replied.  
"Oh, I have to meet Dora. Comparing presents." I said, setting my now empty mug on the desk, and standing up.  
"OK, Charlotte." Remus smiled, "Don't get too upset. And remember to relax."  
"I will. See you later." I replied, waving as I exited the office. I walked back to the common room, happier than I left. I walked straight through, and up the stairs, ignoring Harry's and Carly's angry calls. I got to the dorm, to see Dora already there, on the floor, grinning at me.  
"Wotcher, Charlie." Dora greeted.  
"Hey Dora." I replied, setting my bag on my desk, and sitting opposite Dora.  
"The twins are _not_ happy with you." Dora commented.  
"Well done, smartass." I muttered. Dora laughed.  
"They found out about Sirius, didn't they?" Dora asked.  
"Mmm. Why is everything so hard?" I asked.  
"I don't know. But I wanted to ask you something." Dora said.  
"Fire away." I replied. Dora cast a silencing charm, then a locking charm on the door.  
"Well, I know you've only been together for a few months, but how do you feel about Sirius? Because he was like your uncle, and now..." Dora trailed off. I thought for a minute, before replying.  
"I haven't really thought about it too much before. I do like him. Definitely. I suppose as he hasn't been here for 12 years, the uncle thing got lost..." I trailed off too.  
"OK. I was just wondering." Dora replied, "Present time!"  
See, Dora and I have this thing every Christmas where we compare the presents we got. We bet on who would like what more, and stuff like that. It's really fun.  
We spent two hours doing that, until dinner. We eat quickly, then head back up to our dorm. Then until we go to sleep, we talk, mess around and laugh.  
I fall asleep quickly, completely forgetting about Dora's question about Sirius.


	12. Chapter Ten

Today's Christmas. Harry and Carly have forgiven me. Kinda. We speak, but it's quite awkward. I am currently leaning over Dora, ready to scream at her. So I clear my throat.  
"DORA! WAKE UP LAZY! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" I screamed. She shot up, and fell out of bed. I laughed, along with Carly, who I had already woken up. I wanted her to see this.  
"CHARLIE!" Dora yelled, rubbing her head and standing up.  
"Aw, I'm sorry." I pouted, making Carly laugh more.  
"Merry Christmas!" Carly said, after clearing her giggles.  
"Merry Christmas, Carly." Dora and I chorused, making Carly burst into more fits of laughter.  
"Mental child." I muttered, grabbing Dora's and Carly's presents from under my bed. I gave them out. Carly had hers open first, and after admiring her bracelet, she attacked me in a hug.  
"I love it! Thank you!" Carly exclaimed.  
"That's OK, sweetie." I replied. She then moved back, to let Dora hug me.  
"It's brilliant. You know me so well. Thank you, Charlie." Dora said.  
"That's alright. I'm glad you both like them." I grinned. Carly handed Dora and me our presents next. I opened mine. It was a necklace, with my name on it (the silver one). I hugged Carly.  
"Thank you, Carly. I love it." I said, making her beam.  
"I'm glad." Carly replied, as Dora hugged her. Carly grinned.  
"Thanks Carly." Dora said.  
"That's OK, Tonks." Carly replied. She'd got Dora a 'Tonks' Bracelet, which changed colour with the colour of her hair. It was pretty cool. Dora then handed us out our presents. I got an electric blue leather jacket. After trying it on, I hugged Dora.  
"Thank you! I wanted a jacket like this for ages." I said, grinning.  
"I know." Dora replied, making me laugh. Dora had got Carly a 'Scarlett' necklace. It was red and silver. I then noticed the small pile of presents at the bottom of my bed. I smiled, and reached for the first one. I opened it, and saw it was a blue cardigan, with a 'C' on the back in black and a box of chocolate cupcakes. From Molly. She always makes me cardigans, rather than jumpers  
"Carly, did you get a jumper from Molly?" I asked.  
"No, I got a cardigan this year. Its red, with a white 'S' on the back." Carly replied, showing me. I reached for the next present. After reading the card, which was from Remus, I opened it up. A large grin spread across my face. It was my baby album. I thought this got lost in the cottage! I flicked through, the pictures of me, mum and dad all waving and grinning at the camera. There were also pictures of Grandma and Grandpa Potter, and Nana and Granddad Evans. I glanced at Carly, who, by the looks of it, had her baby album as well. These are the best types of presents. Priceless.  
After finishing my pile of presents, I had received numerous flowers and chocolates from fans, even a couple of boys wanting dates. I laughed, and put them aside, mentally noting to write back nice refusals. I also got a chocolate sculpture from Harry, in the shape of a music note. From Annie and Ted, I got a new recorder. Ted had written on the card 'This was bloody expensive, so put it to good use, Char'. Ted always makes me laugh. Fred and George had given me a little scrapbook of our pranks. There were pictures of people's reactions, the actual prank and what we did. It was awesome. In case you didn't notice, I love photo albums and scrapbooks. Oh, I had also got Celestina Warbeck's new album, signed and with extra material. Celestina and I were good friends, and when I first started singing, she gave me advice and mentored me. We always give each other our albums for Christmas. It was a joke, to 'compete' with each other.  
"Charlie, you missed one." Dora said, picking a long, thin parcel off the floor. She handed it to me, and then went into the bathroom. I picked the tag off the parcel, and opened it,

Dear Charlotte,

Happy Christmas, Doll. I hope you put this to good use. Make James proud. You'll love it, I promise. Have a great day beautiful.

Love, Sirius.

I grinned, and ripped the end bit off, putting it under my pillow. One, to have Sirius's love near me, and two, so no one will know who it was from. After doing that, I opened the present. And guess what rolled out? A Firebolt. I started freaking out; jumping up and down, cheering.  
"What are you so happy about, Charlie?" Carly asked, looking up from her album.  
"I GOT A FIREBOLT!" I screamed. Carly jumped up, and ran over to look.  
"Really? That's so cool!" Carly exclaimed, running a hand over the handle.  
"I know." I replied, beaming.  
"Who got it for you?" Carly asked. Uh oh...  
"A friend." I replied, grinning.  
"It wasn't one of your fans buying their way to a date was it?" Carly asked, laughing.  
"No. I got a few requests though. Look through, there are a few pictures." I suggested, distracting her. She started flicking through, making comments. Stuff like: "Oh, he's fit. You should accept that date." It was quite funny, to be honest. Dora came out the bathroom, and wandered over.  
"Are they your fans, Charlie? Oh, he's sexy." Dora said, making me laugh. I left them to it, and went into the bathroom. I sorted myself out, and then changed into this. I applied my make up, and brushed my hair. I left it down, and then walked back out. Carly left Dora and went into the bathroom.  
"Nice broom, Charlie. Who gave it to you?" Dora asked.  
"Give you one guess." I replied.  
"Hmm, let me think." Dora joked. I laughed, and picked it up again. I was going to have to try that out later. But not in my dress, obviously. I'll try mine with Harry. After Carly came out the bathroom, wearing this,we all headed down to the common room, my Firebolt still in my hands. Harry and Ron were already down there, admiring Harry's Firebolt.  
"I've got a patrol." Dora said, heading to the portrait hole, "Merry Christmas!"  
"You got one as well, Charlie?" Harry asked, excited.  
"Yea, I did." I smiled, sitting on the sofa opposite them. Carly sat next to me.  
"Do you know who sent it?" Ron asked.  
"Charlie said it was from a friend." Carly said, in a teasing voice.  
"So you do know?" Harry said, "Because I didn't get a card."  
"I guessed." I replied, shrugging. I don't want to get on this topic.  
"Oh, OK." Harry muttered, going back to admiring the broomstick.

After having a snowball fight with Angelina and Katie against Fred, George and Oliver, and eating a small Christmas lunch, I headed to the kitchens. One of the house elves gave me a Christmas lunch for 2, along with drinks and pudding. I shoved it all into a bag and headed out to the Whomping Willow. I quickly got inside, and ran up the stairs. After entering the room, Sirius almost pounced on me. I giggled, and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck.  
"Happy Christmas, Charlie." Sirius mumbled, his breath tickling my lips.  
"Happy Christmas." I replied, grinning, "I got food."  
"Brilliant." Sirius grinned, grabbing the bag and sitting down. I sat next to him, as Sirius tipped the bag upside down and emptied it. We dug in, as I filled him in with everything that happened since I last saw him. Which was yesterday.  
"Did Harry like his present?" Sirius asked impatiently.  
"Yea. He loved it. I love mine as well, thank you." I replied, grinning.  
"That's OK, doll." Sirius replied.  
"How did you get it anyway?" I asked.  
"I got the cat to do it." Sirius said.  
"The cat?" I asked, confused.  
"Yes. The ginger cat belonging to... Is her name Hermione? Yea, Hermione. Her cat." Sirius explained.  
"Oh! You mean Crookshanks. What the hell is he doing helping you?" I asked.  
"He knew I was human when I was wandering about in my Animagi form. I don't really understand it myself." Sirius laughed.  
"Is that how you got into the castle?" I asked.  
"Yes. Lovely cat." Sirius said, "I never thought I'd say that."  
"We had a cat. Do you remember?" I laughed.  
"Oh yea. It was Lily's. It hated me." Sirius muttered. I laughed. Our cat was white, with black paws. It was so cute, but quite old. I can't remember its name. I always wondered what happened to it...  
"I remember it chasing you over the house, because you accidently stepped on its tail." I laughed.  
"That wasn't funny." Sirius muttered, even though he was grinning.  
"It was. Just admit it." I replied, grinning.  
"Fine, it was funny." Sirius said, rolling his eyes. I laughed again, at Sirius.  
"What've you been up to then?" I asked.  
"Thinking. I know, shocker. But I can't work out how to get Pettigrew without going into the castle." Sirius replied.  
"I'd get him, but I really can't. Ron's so protective over his pet." I said. I felt really bad about not being able to help. It's really annoying, because I can't think of a way to get Pettigrew either.  
"It's fine, and we'll figure something out." Sirius said comfortingly.  
"I know, but I just want it to be over. And I really want to get one over on Cornelius." I added, smirking.  
"I feel really sorry for the people you don't like." Sirius laughed.  
"So do I, to be honest." I replied, laughing as well. I had just finished my food, and so had he, so I used my wand to clear the mess up. I then snuggled into Sirius, his arm wrapping around my waist.  
"Merlin, doll, you're freezing." Sirius muttered.  
"I'm fine, actually." I replied honestly.  
"Are you sure?" Sirius asked.  
"Completely. Here, this is for you." I said, pulling a package out my bag.  
"You didn't have to, Charlie." Sirius said.  
"Yes I did." I replied simply, "Open it then."  
"Alright, alright." Sirius chuckled, unpicking the paper. I had given him the scrapbook mum had made about 'the Marauders'. I thought Sirius had more use for it than I did.  
"Where did you get this?" Sirius asked, flicking through and grinning at old memories.  
"I've had it for ages. I thought you'd like it." I smiled, happy that he was so happy.  
"Thank you, love." Sirius muttered, kissing my head.  
"Your welcome." I replied.  
For the next hour, Sirius explained the photos, labels and newspaper cuttings to me. It was so nice to see him so enthusiastic about something. After the hour, I had to head back so no one got worried. We kissed for a bit longer than necacerry, both of us pleased the other was so happy. I then ran back to the castle, wanting to get back into the warmth. When I got to the common room, Ron was yelling.  
"What did you do running to McGonagall for?" Ron hissed, glaring at Hermione. I frowned, and walked closer, sitting next to Carly. Hermione stood up, furiously red, and faced him defiantly.  
"Because I thought – and Professor McGonagall agrees with me - that that broom was probably sent to Harry by Sirius Black!" Hermione exclaimed.  
"Hold on, what's going on?" I asked, standing up.  
"Hermione got McGonagall to take both Firebolts away because they think Black jinxed them!" Ron exclaimed, looking at me for support.  
"She took both brooms?!" I exclaimed, shocked.  
"Yea." Harry muttered.  
"Right, Hermione, I'm not angry with you. You're doing what you think is right." I said, making sure Hermione doesn't get upset.  
"Thanks." She said, looking at Ron pointedly.  
"I'm going to talk to Minnie." I muttered, walking quickly out the common room. I can't believe this! It could take weeks for the brooms to come back. I reached Minnie's office, and walked straight in.  
"Why did you take mine and Harry's brooms?" I demanded, not caring about respect.  
"Do not talk to me like that, Miss Potter." Minnie said, not looking up from her marking.  
"Fine. Professor, why did you take mine and Harry's brooms?" I asked, sarcastically polite.  
"Because I believe they have been jinxed by Black." Minnie replied, still not looking up.  
"Well they weren't!" I exclaimed, losing my composure.  
"How do you know that, Miss Potter?" Minnie asked, now looking at me. I stayed silent, not wanting to give Sirius away. Minnie looked at me sceptically.  
"So you don't." Minnie said. I really wanted to say that I did, but I kept my mouth shut, "You can leave now." Minnie dismissed, going back to her marking. I turned around, and furiously stomped out the office, and back to the common room. When I got back, Harry and Ron looked expectantly at me, like they expected I had got them back. I just shook my head, and sat down next to Carly again.  
For the rest of the day, we spent time trying to get our minds off the Firebolts, and having a good time. It was a fun Christmas, and one of the best I had. I fell asleep that night, thinking about the only Christmas I had with my whole family.


	13. Chapter Eleven

Charlotte... Charlotte… Charlotte…

I was getting freaked out. I could hear something whispering my name, but I was alone. I spun around again, looking at the empty room.

To be honest with you, I'm not really sure where I am. It feels like Hogwarts… Maybe I discovered a room that dad didn't?

It was completely empty, except for this one cabinet across from one of the ceiling height windows that lined one of the longer walls. The windows were letting in a trickle of moonlight, each lighting up a rectangle of the hard, wooden floor.

I suppose it feels like the Hospital Wing, except there are no beds or medicine or Madame Pomfrey.

The moonlight made everything seem slightly spookier.

Charlotte… Charlotte… Charlotte…

I wandered over to one of the windows, checking if someone – or something – was out there, saying my name.

I didn't see anything except an empty field far below with a slight blue tinge to it. The sky was a beautiful navy blue colour, reflecting of the bright full moon.

Wait – full moon?

Why am I in here and not with Remus then? I spun around again, my hair flying out around me, looking for a door.

But there were no doors. So how did I get here? What on earth is going on?

Charlotte… Charlotte… Charlotte…

The voice sounded like it was coming from the cabinet now.

So, with my hands trembling slightly – from the cold, because Charlotte Potter does not get scared – I made my way cautiously to the cabinet.

It looked very old, an ornate pattern carved into the wooden doors. There was a lock on it, but it looked so rusty that it would just fall apart at my touch, but I reached into my boot for my want instead, just to be on the safe side.

But my 11" Hawthorne and Unicorn Hair wand wasn't there.

I checked the other boot, then in my jean pockets, but I couldn't find it anywhere.

Where is it?! I never go _anywhere_ without my wand, ever. So what happened, and how did I get in this room without it?

But, instead of dwelling on it and panicking, I reached out and pulled the lock. I was right, it just snapped and fell with a loud clatter to the floor.

Charlotte… Charlotte… Charlotte…

The voice became louder. I felt like I'd heard it before, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I opened the catch, and positioned my hands so I was ready to open the doors.

Charlotte… Charlotte… Charlotte…

The noise intensified.

After hesitating for less than a second, I pulled open the door, my heart racing.

I half expected something to come flying at me, and felt my adrenalin drop and I became slightly disappointed as nothing happened.

The voice was still there, though.

I reached hesitantly into the cabinet, reaching towards where the back should be.

But I never touched the wooden panel that should've been there.

Instead, my freshly manicured hand kept reaching into the darkness.

An everlasting cabinet? Awesome.

Charlotte… Charlotte… Charlotte…

I gingerly put one heeled foot onto the base of the cabinet, and tested my weight.

It creaked slightly, the noise making me jump. I lifted my weight off immediately, a reaction to the loud noise.

I let my heart rate slow again before testing it again. No sounds were made, except my breath of relief.

I gripped the edges and lifted myself into the cabinet. I took a breath before stepping further into the darkness.

I shot up from my lying down, sweating and panting.

I looked around the Hospital Wing, panicking. What sort of dream was that?

The Hospital Wing was covered in the same blueish moonlight that was in my dream.

The weird thing is, I can still hear the echo of the voice.

Charlotte… Charlotte… Charlotte…

Why the hell am I sleeping in the Hospital Wing? I directed my thoughts away from the voice, trying not to scare myself.

Then it came back to me.

It was the Quiddich Final, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. I was racing towards the goalposts, the Quaffle tucked under my arm, when I was smacked in the leg with a Bludger. It didn't affect me that much, I just thought that it'll leave a bloody massive bruise. But obviously, one of the beaters – Bole, I expect – got pissed that he missed where he was aiming for, and whacked his beater's bat around my head.

I blacked out straight away. I guess this is the day I wake up.

I hope I haven't been out too long, or I'd have missed my O. .

I saw some people in beds down the end of the room. I think four of the beds were full, and one of them had their legs propped up.

I decided to get up – I can't stand hospitals.

I stretched, and slung the covers back, revealing my bare legs.

I was clothed, but only in my pyjamas; shorts and a tank top.

I shivered slightly, and got up. I knew Madame Pomfrey had a bathroom just off her office, so I picked my wand up from the side table, making a mental note to come back for the chocolates, and went in there.

I Accio'd some clothes from my room, changed and applied my makeup. Even if it was the dead of night, I'd rather not walk around looking like the living dead.

I left the bathroom, and scribbled a note to Madame Pomfrey, in case she did a night-time check.

I then left the Hospital Wing, my intentions set on going to the Headmasters office.

After Christmas, Sirius had got me addicted to Wizards' Cigarettes. There just as nice as Muggle ones, but without all the deathly stuff that comes with.

I Accio'd a packet, and pulled one out, lighting it with my wand.

I took a drag, realizing how much my body had missed the taste.

I smoked all the way to the office, and gave a breathy recital of the password, before making my way up.

Not even bothering to knock, I barged in there, the cigarette hanging from my lips.

"I told you, Cornelius- oh, Charlotte. You're awake!" Dumbledore exclaimed, standing up in shock. He looked tired and rather exhausted.

I took the smoke in my hand again, "Yep. Woke up half an hour ago."

"Glad to see you're Okay. Snub that out," Dumbledore ordered. He sat back down.

I sighed, and dropped the cigarette on the floor, squashing it with my boot.

"What's the date?" I asked.

"6th of June. Well, I suppose now it's the 7th. You've been out just under two weeks, Charlotte," Dumbledore said.

"What have I missed then?" I asked, taking a seat.

"Well-" Dumbledore was cut off by another knock on the door.

"Come in!" Dumbledore called.

The door swung open, and Snivellus walked in, followed by someone.

He had messy dark hair, the same colour as mine. He was tall, the perfect build for a chaser. He looked roughly 33, a crease between his eyebrows. His square jaw dropped when he saw me.

I felt my identical jaw drop as well.

This could not be happening. I SAW HIM DIE.

"Charlotte?" He breathed, his hazel eyes as wide as the glasses around them.

"Ah, James, I'd hoped you and Severus would be done by now," Dumbledore smiled.

NO. THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING.

"I'm going to leave now, Professor. I have had an exhausting day," Snivellus said, before sweeping his bat like cloak out the room, the door shutting behind him.

"Charlotte?" The man breathed again.

"James, I will leave you and your daughter to catch up," And with that Dumbledore was gone as well.

I was alone with the man who was claiming he was my father. Some psychopath come to make my life worse, more like.

"Charlotte? You remember me, don't you?" He asked, his voice urgent and quiet.

"Yea. I remember _watching you_ _die_."

He flinched at my tone, and stopped walking forwards.

"Do you know what happened today?" He asked.

"No," I muttered. "I was unconscious thanks to some dickhead Slytherin. Why would I?"

"Harry, Scarlett, Ron and Hermione found out the truth," The man said.

"About what?" I asked.

"Sirius. And Remus. And myself," He said. His face suddenly looked far away. "And Lily."

"Don't talk about my mother," I hissed. "And stop claiming you're my father, because _I saw him die_."

"Charlotte, it's me, I promise. It's your dad, Charlie Bear."


	14. Chapter Twelve

"No. I don't believe you," I said, shaking my head.

"I don't blame you, Char. But hear me out. Please," The man claiming he was my dad pleaded.

"Fine," I said, sitting down. I lit another cigarette with my wand, and took a long drag, relaxing me.

"You smoke?" He asked suspiciously.

"Blame Sirius," I shrugged.

He narrowed his eyes a little, then relaxed again. "Charlie, you say you remember watching me die, right?"

"Right," I nodded.

"It wasn't me," He said.

"What?" I asked scandalously.

"We'd recieved intelligence that You-Know-Who knew where we were, and was coming on the 31st October. The Order decided to keep Lily and I safe somewhere else. The night before, two Order members took the Polyjuice potion and pretended to be me and your mum. I wanted you to come with Lily and I, but Dumbledore forbade it, saying it was best to keep you in the same place as Harry and Scarlett," He explained.

"So your saying the people I saw die... weren't my parents?" I asked, wide eyed.I felt the cigarette slip through my fingers and onto the floor.

"Exactly," Dad nodded.

"I... I think I believe you," I said. "But why wait until now to tell me?"

"Some Death Eaters found Lily and I. We were both put into comas. Your mum hasn't woken up yet," Dad answered. I think... Is he crying?!

"I've missed you," I said, standing up and throwing my arms around him.

"Merlin, Charlie, I've missed you too," Dad replied, tightening his arms around me.

"I can't believe you're actually alive," I muttered, feeling my eyes filling with tears.

"Don't cry, Charlie. It's okay," Dad comforted, kissing my head. "It's all okay."

"I know, Dad. I know," I replied, pulling away from him.

"You're beautiful, Charlie," Dad commented.

I felt the grin on my face strech even more, "Thank you. I do take after mum."

"Yea," Dad sighed, getting a far off-expression on his face.

"You really love her, don't you?" I asked.

"More than you know," Dad nodded.

"Have you talked to Sirius and Remus yet?" I asked.

"No, not yet. Why?" Dad narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously.

"Um, no reason," My voice sounded like it was a whole octave higher.

"You're lying, Charlie," Dad stated. "You lie the same as Lily does. What is it?"

"I... I don't want to tell you!" I exclaimed. "Maybe reading would be better."

"What?" Dad asked, confused.

"I've written to you and mum since I started Hogwarts. Do you want to read the letters?" I offered.

"Sure," Dad smiled.

"There in my dorm. Wanna come?" I asked, already heading towards the door.

Dad laughed and followed me out of Dumbledore's office, and down towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

"So where were you and mum all this time?" I asked.

"In the Hospital Wing," Dad replied. "We were close."

"Really close. Have you seen Harry and Carly yet?" I asked.

"No, not yet. Dumbledore thought it would be better for me to wait until I'd talked to you and learnt a bit more about what happened," Dad explained.

"And why were you with Snivellus earlier?" I questioned, wanting to know everything.

"You hate him?" Dad laughed. "I was just thanking him for keeping Lily and I alive."

"He was the one who kept you alive?" I said, shocked.

"Yea," Dad nodded. "Why do you hate him?"

"He hates me and Harry and Carly, so naturally, I hate him," I shrugged.

We reached the portrait hole, and The Fat Lady's face dropped when she saw dad.

"Mr Potter! Oh, you're alive! And Miss Potter too! Oh, go in dears, no need for the password!" She exclaimed, opening up.

Dad and I climbed through laughing to ourselves. There was no-one in the Common Room - I guess there's lessons today. I told Dad I'd go and grab the box with the letters in it.

I was back downstairs with the box in a flash, and settled into the armchair next to dad. I opened the box and handed the letters to him.

He read them, with the occasional input from me. He laughed, got angry, got sad and kept hugging me all the way through. I didn't mind him reading any of them until he got to the one that marked the start of mine and Sirius's relationship.

I was quiet all the way through, sinking lower and lower into my seat - I just wanted to disappear right now.

When dad had finished, he looked up at me slowly.

"Charlie," He said. "You really are my daughter, aren't you?"

"So you aren't mad?" I asked, sitting up hopefully.

"Oh, no, I'm extremley mad. But not with you. With _him_," Dad said.

I let out a silent breath of relief, "Don't be too hard."

"You really like him?" Dad asked uncomfortably.

"Yea," I nodded, averting my eyes to the fire.

"I'm going to find him," Dad said.

He got up and headed towards the exit - I followed quickly.

We walked around the castle until we found him in Professor Flitwick's office.

"Sirius," Dad said when he entered the room, his face stony. Sirius looked really dirty again, and his robes were all tatty again.

"James," Sirius breathed. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

I frowned. Why was he thanking dad?

"I couldn't have Fudge do that to you, mate," Dad nodded, his features relaxing for a moment.

"I knew you'd wake up soon," Sirius smiled. Wait - Sirius knew they were alive?

"You knew?" I burst out.

"Charlie! Thank Merlin you're okay," Sirius said, forgetting dad was there for a moment and hugging me.

But I pushed back and repeated, "You knew?"

"Of course," Sirius nodded.

"You didn't tell me?" I accused.

"I couldn't. I'm sorry, Charlie," Sirius apologised. "Really, I am."

I was going to reply, but dad's rather loud cough stopped me.

"Sirius," Dad said in a warning tone. He then turned to me, "Go outside for a second, Charlie."

I obeyed, and left the room, but pressed my ear to the door once I left.

I only caught a few words such as 'daughter' 'love' 'same' 'need' 'birth' 'never' and 'forever'. It sounded quite promising though.

The door then opened suddenly, and I fell into dad. He laughed, "Should've known."

We went back in, and both dad and Sirius were smiling. I raised my eyebrows.

"I didn't die," Sirius told me.

"Clearly," I replied, smiling.

"I only have a few rules if I'm going to allow this," Dad declared.

"I hate rules," I muttered, making Sirius chuckle and therefore my heart speed up a little.

"Firstly, no touching around me. Gross and weird and uncomfortable. Secondly, no sleeping in the same bed. Actually, neither of you are allowed in any bed together what-so-ever. Finally, no spending more time with eachother than with me," Dad said.

Sirius and I shrugged, and both said, "Okay."

"Good," Dad nodded. "Either of you know where Remus is? We need to get Moony back."


	15. Chapter Thirteen

I was clutching my mum's hand with tears rolling down my cheeks. Dad took me to see her and then left with Sirius so they could find Remus.

She's so pretty and she looks so innocent and peaceful. I don't know how anyone could hurt her enough that she would end up like this. It's so wrong.

I really hope she wakes up soon. She needs to. Dad needs her, I need her and Harry & Carly need her.

Merlin, I miss her so much. I wish I could speak to her.

I spent another five or so minutes with mum, before kissing her forhead, telling her I love her and leaving to find the rest of my family.

I wandered around the school, not being bothered by anyone or anything as it was still lesson time.

I looked all over for them, stopping off at my dorm to get changed. I finally stopped off at the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, as I could hear voices.

I smiled to myself, and knocked on the door. Without waiting for a reply, I bumped the door open with my hip.

I laughed quietly at what I saw. Dad, Sirius and Remus were all standing rather close to one another, discussing something.

"Were there ever any rumours about the Marauders being gay?" I asked, smirking, making all three grown men jump, "Cause if there were, I can totally see why."

"Very funny," All three grumbled.

"I know," I replied. "Any of you seen my darling younger siblings?"

Even after being away from each other for Merlin knows how long, they were all still in perfect harmony with each other, all hesitating before answering me, "Hospital wing."

My eyes narrowed and the perfect hex immediatly jumped to mind for hurting whoever put them there as I asked, "Why?"

"My fault, really," Sirius answered, looking like he wanted nothing more than to keep me here, "Bit Ron's leg. The other three are just there cause Poppys fussy."

"Why the hell were you close enought to Ron's leg to bite it?" I asked incredulously.

"Did you not tell?" Sirius asked Dad, causing Remus to roll his eyes.

"Charlie's been in the hospital wing for the last two weeks and only just found out James was still alive. I think we ALL had higher prioritys than explaining what happened tonight," Remus said.

"What did happen tonight?" I questioned. "It must've been exciting."

"Well, to put a long story shortly, basically, Sirius lost it because he saw Peter, attacked Ron because he was holding him and dragged Ron to the shrieking shack," Remus started.

"Lemme guess, Harry and Carly and Hermione followed?" I rolled my eyes, knowing that even though it was an idiotic thing to do, I'd have done the same.

"Of course," Dad rolled his eyes like me, "According to them, Harry attacked Sirius, nearly killing him."

"Jeez," I muttered.

"He'd have probably done it, too, if Moony hadn't shown up," Sirius said, with a small but grateful glance to Remus. "We peiced the story together for the kids. We were going to kill Pettigrew, but Harry and Carly stopped us."

"We left the shack," - I resisted the urge to start singing 'Love Shack' by th B-52's - "without realizing it was a full moon. I transformed without my potion and don't remember anything until I woke up by the lake this morning," Remus shrugged like it was nothing, but I knew that it had affected him more than he let on.

"I chased Moony away from the kids, but he bit my shoulder, so, Harry came after me," Sirius said.

"Fucking idiot," I rolled my eyes.

"I think eventually, we both stopped - I can't really remember much, the blood loss, I think - and dementors," Sirius shuddered at the thought of them, "Came over. I think Harry passed out too. I woke up in the hospital wing surrounded by Ministry officials and Snivellus."

"Bloody hell," I said. "They cause too much trouble than their worth, they do. I'm going to the Hospital."

"Alright," They all chorused.

Just as I was about to leave, I turned back with a cheeky smile, "Oh, be sure to invite Snivellus to your gay club. I heard he's got a thing for Professor Vector at the moment."

The door slammed shut before I saw or heard their reactions, and I all but ran back to the Hospital Wing.

When I burst in, all four of the third years were awake.

"Charlie!" Carly exclaimed, jumping out of her bed and running over to me. "I'm so glad you're alive!"

"Hey kiddo," I grinned. "From what I've heard, you lot are lucky your still alive."

"Where'd you hear that?" Harry asked, also coming over and hugging me.

"Remus," I shrugged.

"Oh," They all said.

"Did you know he is a werewolf?" Ron blurted.

"Of course I did," I rolled my eyes. "Ronald, you didn't do what I'm thinking you did, did you?"

"No!" he exclaimed a little too quickly.

"Ronald, what would your mother say? Honesly, I thought she brought you up better than that," I scolded.

"Sorry, Charlie," Ron muttered.

I clambered up onto Carly's bed, letting her sit in front of me. Harry got back on his bed and blurted something he looks like he had been holding onto for a while, "Dad's alive."

"For goodness sake, Harry, your dad died!" Hermione exclaimed like she'd been telling him this all night.

"No, I saw him. When you were with buckbeak, he cast the Patronus, not me! You didn't see him because he disappeared straight after!" Harry argued stubbornly.

Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but the doors opened rather over-dramatically - Dad always likes to make an entrance.

"I'll have to agree with my son on this one, Hermione," Dad grinned. "I am very much alive."

I felt Carly's anger before she turned on me, "How long did you know this as well?"

I hated her accusatory tone and I bristled in defence, "Since about three A.M. this morning. I don't keep many secrets from you, so don't get like that with me again."

Because of this, I managed to miss Harry and Dad's reunion - something I'd always wanted to see.

Carly turned away from me, and got up to join dad and Harry.

Weirdly, I felt like I was intruding on someone else's family reunion - like I wasn't meant to be there as dad hugged his twins.

Just like I was never meant to be in the first place.

Like I'd always felt - alone and part of a family I don't really belong in.


	16. Chapter Fourteen

I wandered back down to the Defence classroom, feeling more lonely that I have in a while.

When I got there, I noticed Remus was packing up, and that Sirius had gone.

"Where are you going?" I asked, really hoping he wasn't going to leave.

"Home, Charlie," Remus sighed.

"Why?" I demanded.

"Because the whole school knows I'm a werewolf. Snape told the Slytherins this morning, and you know how quickly news flies around this school," Remus said, looking dejected.

"But-" I began, but got up off.

"Charlie, you know not everyone is as accepting as you and your family," Remus said. "There will be letters on their way to Dumbledore about my removal right now. I feel better if I quit rather than be fired."

"I guess so," I muttered. "Is that why your not teaching?"

"Yea," Remus nodded. "I think Dumbledore is going to have James fill until the new year."

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"I think so. Dumbledore still wants to keep him here, as there are still Death Eaters out there," He explained.

"Right," I nodded, understaning.

"So why are you here? I thought you'd want to be with James and the twins?" Remus asked. I felt my face drop and my eyes dilute a little.

"That's exactly why I'm here. Dad was hugging the twins, and I was just there. I felt like I didn't belong," I said, settling myself in his chair, my eyes on the floor.

"You do belong. There is no doubt about that. James cares about you so much, Charlie. I might say, more than Lily. And you know how much Harry and Carly adore you," Remus said.

I just nodded, still looking at the floor. I don't believe him.

"I didn't convince you, did I?" Remus asked with a chuckle. "Sirius went to the Room of Requirement. I'm sure you'll feel better then."

"Remus!" I exclaimed, my cheeks heating up.

"Sorry," Remus laughed.

"Thanks, though," I said. "See you soon, Remus."

"Bye, Charlie," Remus smiled, seeming more happy than he was when I walked in.

I left his room and made my way down to the Room of Requirement. I paced in front of the door, and thought about seeing Sirius. After a short while, a door appeared and I made my way in.

Sirius had thought of the plainest, simplest room, with only a sofa and a fireplace - it reminded me a little of the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Sirius?" I called out. I saw someone sit up on the sofa and look over at me.

"Hey, Charlie," Sirius greeted.

"Why are you locking yourself away?" I asked, settling myself on the sofa with him.

"Just needed to think," Sirius replied. "You okay?"

"Not really," I shrugged.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked, throwing his arm over my shoulders and pulling me closer to him.

"Harry and Carly were hugging dad, and I felt like I just didn't belong there. So I left," I told him.

"Charlie, love, you do belong. I don't blame you for feeling like that though. I mean, you've looked out for Harry and Carly for three years now, and I'm guessing that made you feel like you did belong, yea?" Sirius said. I nodded. "And now that James is here again, you don't know where you stand."

"Exactly," I agreed. "And I'm feeling like I'm too old to really be dad's daughter now, but I'm not too old to look after myself. I feel like Harry and Carly won't need me anymore."

"Harry and Carly won't always need you, doll, but they'll always want you," Sirius comforted. "And knowing James, he'll probably end up treating you like his younger sister."

"Thank you," I mumbled.

"Anytime, Charlie," Sirius replied. "You know, the minister is on his way over to apologise at dinner."

"Seriously? Yes!" I exlaimed, grinning. "So you're free now?"

"Yea. James explained everything to the minister last night, while you were still out. Pettigrew was going to be taken away, but he transformed before the Aurors got him," Sirius explained.

"Oh well, at least you're cleared now," I grinned up at him. He looked healthier and happier than I've seen him - and really clean as well.

"How's your head?" Sirius asked.

"Okay. It should be fine," I answered.

"Good," Sirius nodded. "You've no idea how worried I was about you, Charlie."

"But I'm fine now," I replied, smiling. "Do you know how long it is until the end of term?"

"You come home next week," Sirius replied, kissing my head. "I dunno what's going to happen."

"Neither do I," I said, suddenly really curious. Would Carly and Harry move away from the Dursleys?

Speaking of the Dursleys, "Sirius, because someone else died as mum and dad, why are Harry and Carly having to live with the Dursleys?"

"Did James not tell you who took their place?" Sirius asked, slightly surprised by my question.

"No, why?" I said, confused.

"It was Mr. and Mrs. Evans - Lily's parents. Don't ask me how Dumbledore got everything to work, because I have no clue. And I don't know why James didn't tell you either," Sirius answered all my questions before I could answer them.

So it was Granpa Evans who told me he loved me before he died and Granma Evans who sacrificed herself for us.

"I never knew. I thought they'd died of old age together," I muttered, feeling guilty that I never knew.

"Don't feel guilty, doll. They knew what they were doing," Sirius replied.

"I know. But still..." I trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

"How about we find out where they were buried and we can go visit, yea?" Sirius offered. I didn't miss the 'we', which I thought was sweet.

"Alright," I nodded.

Looks like I do belong. Maybe things aren't as bad as I thought they were.


	17. Chapter Fifteen

"And because of this astounding evidence, I have no choice but to declair Sirius Black innocent and free," Cornelius concluded, sounding rather annoyed. It was the day after I found out about mum and dad being alive, and Remus quitting, and Sirius being found innocent.

There were gasps from all around the room as Cornelius announced this, Dora to his left, trying to look official and important but failing because her hair is blue at the moment.

"The Ministry will conduct a full investigation into this tragic event, and will be searching for Peter Pettigrew avidly. None of you need to worry - we will catch Pettigrew before he manages to cause any more damage," Cornelius stated, looking at Rita Skeeter, who was here to write the article for the Daily Prophet.

I didn't bother to listen to any more of Cornelius's speech - he'd already spoken to me about it, rather bitterly.

Instead I turned my attention to my dad, who was sitting in front of me, staring out ahead.

I leaned up and whispered, "Whatcha doin'?"

Dad jumped, and spun around, glaring at me. I had to purse my lips to not burst out laughing, and soon dad smiled.

"Come outside, Charlie," Dad muttered. I nodded, and followed him out of the hall, leaving Harry, Carly, Fred, George, Ron and Hermione behind - along with the rest of the school.

When we left the doors behind, I turned to dad, "What did you want to say?"

"Sirius told me what you said to him yesterday," Dad said, as we walked outside into the warm July evening.

"Did he?" I asked as impassively as I could manage.

"Yea. Don't act like it isn't a big deal, Charlie, 'cause it is," Dad said. "I am so sorry you felt like that. I really didn't mean to do that to you."

"It's okay," I replied, shaking my head and averting my eyes.

"No it's not. Charlie, you should never feel like that. Come here," Dad opened his arms for a hug and I hugged him back, feeling my eyes well up with tears.

"I'm sorry, dad," I muttered.

"Why are you apologising, Charlie? You've got no reason to," Dad comforted. We stayed like that for a while, until I felt better.

"You're the best," I smiled. Dad smiled back, looking sad.

"Thanks," Dad said. "I am so sorry I wasn't there for you, sweetie. So sorry - I can't even explain how guilty I felt when I woke up. You're my little girl, Charlie, no matter what, okay?"

I nodded, and gave him another hug, "Whats going to happen when school's over?"

"Well, Dumbledore's said that Carly and Harry have to go back to Petunia's for a few weeks, and can't stay longer than two nights with me - something about them still needing to think of Petunia's place as a home before Lily wakes up. Obviously, you can stay wherever you want. With me or with Andromeda," Dad explained.

"Dora and I actually have our own place," I interrupted. "But I'll definetely stay with you."

"I was going to see if Sirius wanted to live with me until he can sort himself out, and make sure Remus is all okay," Dad finished. "When did - actually no. The better question is, _why_ did Andromeda trust you and Dora to live on your own?"

"Hey, we're actually quite responsible. We've both got jobs. It was a gift to Dora after she completed her Auror training," I defended and explained.

"All right. But remember you can come over whenever you like," Dad reminded.

I smiled, "I know, dad."

"Good," Dad nodded. "I still can't believe I missed twelve years of your life."

"Neither can I," I agreed. "But there's nothing we can do about it. It's done - we just need to make sure you don't miss any more."

"I won't. Trust me," Dad vowed.

We wandered around for a bit more, before heading back inside. Dad confirmed he was taking over teh Defence lessons until the end of term. That should be good - I'm going to get away with so much stuff.

I told dad I was going to look for Dora, before hugging him tightly and making my way to my dorm, feeling lighter, happier and more loved than I have done before.


	18. Chapter Sixteen

"Dad?" I called out in the empty classroom. I had an idea, and I really wanted to talk to him about it. I would've told Dora, but she's gone home now. "Dad!"

"Oh, hi Charlie," Dad said as he came down the steps from his office. "Everything alright?"

"Why do you ask that every time I come to see you?" I asked, jumping up on a desk and swinging my legs.

"Because I'm worried about you," Dad answered, leaning against his desk.

"Why? I'm fine," I frowned confusedly, tilting my head slightly.

"Don't lie to yourself, sweetheart," Dad said.

"I'm not though," I said.

"You are, but I'm not going into this now," Dad said firmly. "What did you want?"

"Well, I had an idea," I started, happy we didn't start on the subject of how I am emotionally. "I was thinking, it's a bit ridiculous that a nineteen year old will have to go to school next year."

"And?" Dad prompted, seeming to know where I was taking this.

"I was wondering if I could leave this year and not come back next year," I rushed out.

"I don't have a problem with it," Dad said thoughtfully. "Your already making your own money, and your right, having a nineteen year old in her sixth year is stupid."

"Yay! Thank you!" I exclaimed, jumping up and hugging him.

"You're welcome, Charlie," Dad laughed. "Though I don't think Lily would be too impressed."

"When do you think she's going to wake up?" I asked.

"I don't know, sweetie. Soon, I hope," Dad replied, getting that far away look in his eye.

"I miss her too," I said, looping my arm through his.

"Of course you do. You've had to cope longer without her than me," Dad said.

"Is that why you're so worried about me?" I asked.

"Partly. You've been so strong for so long now Charlie, and I'm worried when you're going to break," Dad answered.

"Break?" I frowned.

"You can't go through all that you've been through and not break. I'm just worried about how bad it's going to be," Dad said sadly. He actually was making a lot of sense, but I won't tell him that.

"I'll be fine, dad. I know I will, because you're here and mum'll be here and I've got so many other people. I'll be fine," I replied, convincing myself as well as him.

"Sure," Dad nodded. "But anyway, are you all ready to leave tomorrow?"

"Yea. But I'll have to say goodbye to everything if I'm not coming back next year," I said. "Are you coming back here next year?"

"Maybe. Madame Hooch is retiring this year and Dumbledore - last time I spoke to him - wanted me to come back and take over her place," Dad smiled.

"You should! That would be great, dad!" I exclaimed, knowing how much he would like that.

"If Dumbledore defanetly wants me to, I will," Dad said. "I think it would be good for Harry and Carly for me to be here."

"They seem really distant from me now," I stated. "I don't like it."

"What do you mean by that?" Dad asked.

"They're hardly talking to me, and if I ask them a question, they're really vauge," I explained.

"Do you want me to talk to them?" Dad offered.

"Please," I nodded.

"Come on, Charlie, it's dinner now," Dad noted, looking at the clock on the wall.

"OK," I said. "Have fun sitting next to Snivellus."

"Charlie," Dad warned, but was fighting a smile. Dumbledore told him to be nice to Snape and also, dad is grateful for him looking over Harry and Carly, apparently.

So we made our way down to the Great Hall, keeping our conversation lighter.


	19. Chapter Seventeen

"DORA! I'M HOME, LOVE!" I yelled out into our flat, dragging my trunk behind me. "OI, NYMPHA-"

"I heard you the first time, Charlie!" Dora exclaimed, coming out her room. "And don't call me that."

"Sorry," I apologised, dumping my trunk in the hallway and walking down to hug her. "Missed you."

"Missed you too," Dora replied. "How was your last week?"

"Boring," I shrugged. "I got away with anything I wanted 'cause dad was there."

"I meant how were you during your last week," Dora said. We walked into the living room and sat down on the sofas.

"Fine. Bit emotional when Carly decided to ignore me, but I spent a lot of time with Fred and George instead," I replied, kicking my shoes off.

"Why'd Carly ignore you?" Dora asked.

"No idea. I asked Harry about it, but he just shrugged and said she's not talking to him much either. Bit weird," I answered.

"Yea, that is weird," Dora agreed.

"What've you been up to?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Not much. The Minister's got most of us out looking for Pettigrew. I've been in Diagon Alley mostly," Dora said.

"Oh, fun," I muttered sarcastically. "So, have you seen Remus at all?"

"What?" Dora sputtered. She'd had a crush on him the past year, but didn't tell me. But I could guess.

"You heard me," I grinned.

"No, I haven't. Why should I?" Dora questioned, her pink hair starting to streak red.

"Because you lurrve him!" I teased, laughing.

"Don't," Dora stubbornly replied, folding her arms over her chest.

"Oh you so do!" I laughed, grinning.

"I don't!" Dora frowned, pouting. Her hair and suddenly gone a brighter shade of pink that it was earlier.

"Your hair says otherwise," I grinned, sitting back in the chair.

"Dammit! Stupid hair!" Dora cursed, screwing up her face to change it back to the colour it was before.

"So I was right then," I said.

"Okay, you were. But you can't tell anyone!" She exclaimed.

"Of course I won't, Dora. You know that," I said.

"Yea, I do," Dora nodded.

"You wanna go see him?" I offered, grinning.

"Only 'cause you wanna see Sirius," Dora grinned back. "Not today, I want to spend the rest of it with my sister."

"You've got a sister?" I joked, looking around. "Where is she?"

"She's you, dumbass," Dora laughed.

"Lemme go have a smoke and I'm all yours," I said, standing up and pulling a packet from my bag.

"REally, Charlie?" Dora groaned.

"Blame your second cousin," I shrugged, lighting it with my wand walking over to the window.

"Sirius got you smoking?" Dora frowned.

"Yea. I don't particularly like it, but it relaxes me," I shrugged.

"As long as you don't get too addicted," Dora muttered.

"I won't Dora, don't worry," I said. What is it with people worrying about me? I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about.

Merlin, I'm going regret thinking that.


	20. Chapter Eighteen

I apparated over to James's place, feeling so excited about the World Cup. After spending a tonne of time with him, he decided to have me call him 'James' instead of 'dad' – something about him feeling old. The Wizarding World had generally accepted the Ministry's mistake of blaming Sirius and were happy to welcome him back, by how people acted around him.

We were meeting the Weasley's at the Burrow soon – we'd all said we'd go with them in the morning. I don't mind losing out on some sleep for Quiddich.

I walked into the kitchen to see James and Sirius at the table, mugs of something in their hands, both looking tired and worn out.

"GOOD MORNING!" I yelled excitedly, making my presence known. They both jumped, the liquid slopping around in the mugs.

"How are you so – energetic?" Sirius asked, groaning.

"Quiddich, duh," I said, flicking the Muggle kettle on and jumping up on the counter. "Did you two have a gay club meeting last night?"

"No, Charlie," James said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, well I was just wondering why you're both so tired," I grinned. Sirius caught my eye and winked.

"We're tired because it's like, four o'clock," Sirius said, his eyes flicking over me. Lucky James was still half-asleep. I bit my lip and jumped back off the counter, ready to make myself a mug of hot chocolate.

"Fred and George think Ireland are going to win, but Krum's gonna catch the Snitch," I said conversationally, hating the silence.

"Do they? Why?" James asked, perking up a bit.

"Well I have to say they may well be right. We've been analysing it for ages. Ireland have a better chance at scoring and will probably score more goals than Bulgaria, more than 15, so the Bulgarians wouldn't win," I shrugged. Fred, George and I had charmed these mirrors in third year so we could talk to each other whenever we wanted, and we'd been using them recently to talk to each other about the World Cup.

"But why would Krum catch the snitch if you think Ireland would win?" Sirius asked, clearly confused.

"Pride. You can see in his face, no matter if his team wins or loses, he needs to catch the snitch," I said.

"Well, we'll find out, won't we," James said, clearly doubting our theory. "Is Tonks not coming?"

Over the past few weeks, Dora had been spending time with James, Sirius and Remus as a result of being my kind-of-sister.

"She is, but she's working," I said, disappointed she couldn't be with us.

"Too bad, I like her. She stops you from getting to lairy," James grinned at me.

I went to argue, but then shook my head, "True, true. I think we should leave now, or Molly will flip."

So we all packed up, grabbed our stuff and apparated over to the Burrow. We arrived as an angry Molly was saying goodbye to the family.

"Ah, Charlie! Can you talk some sense into those twins and tell them a joke shop is not a good career," Molly said, hugging me.

"I'll try," I said to Molly, mouthing over her shoulder to Sirius 'not'. He grinned before greeting Harry and Carly, who'd been hugging James a moment before.

Ginny replaced Molly, and I greeted Hermione, even though I wasn't happy with her telling everyone about Remus's condition.

I hugged Ron, then Harry and Carly before I realised the twins had sulked off – I'm guessing Molly found the sweets they hid from her.

Saying goodbye to Molly, I ran after the twins, "Oi! You can't not say hi to me, no matter how annoyed you are!"

They both stopped and turned around, a grin replacing their sour looks.

"Hey Char," They chorused, as I hugged them both.

"Your mother wants me to tell you that a joke shop is not an appropriate career. So you can tell her I told you. But don't listen; I think it's a great idea," I grinned at them both.

"Thanks," Fred said.

"But we're gonna have to start all over again. We've got none left," George grumbled bitterly, as we waited for the rest of them to catch up.

"Yes you have. Remember the sweets you gave to me?" They both nodded. "I never used them, so you can have them just before you go back to school. I'll duplicate them for you too."

"Cheers, Char!" They both grinned, their moods perking up a lot.

The Weasleys, the Potters and Sirius then caught up with us, and we all headed up towards wherever Arthur said the Portkey was.

Fred, George and I chatted in loud voices about anything and everything. James and Sirius joined in with our rather obnoxious conversations, though Arthur had to tell us to shut up as we walked through the village.

We began climbing a hill, which was unbelievably steep and energy-draining. Lucky for me, being a Chaser, I didn't find it too hard.

Ginny, Hermione and Carly were all stunned by the fact I managed to walk up the hill in my skyscraper heels, but I told them, "Girls, the spells you learn in class are nowhere near as helpful as the spells in 'The Girl's Spell Book'. Seriously, get it from the library, it's written by a Malkin; bloody genius."

That was before I saw Cedric Diggory and my mood turned for the worst. I never really forgave him for telling me he loved me, sleeping with me and then wanting me to ditch every one of my friends.

This could turn out badly.

I never realised Arthur was friends with Amos.

"My word! Charlotte! You've grown up since we last saw you," He said, clearly not knowing that I hate Cedric.

"Amos," I said, feeling Fred and George step up protectively next to me.

I hope, really hope he doesn't mention mine and Cedric's relationship. I didn't want Sirius finding out.

But lucky for me, he noticed Harry and Carly before he could make everything more awkward. Cedric sent me an apologetic look, but I glared at him in return, just as the twins leaned down and whispered at the same time, "You OK?"

I nodded in response: truly, I wasn't, but I didn't want them to know that.

James was looking at me questioningly, as was Sirius, but I ignored them both and stayed with the twins, comforted by their presence.

Soon, we'd taken the Portkey, and the Diggorys had gone their own way. I was relieved to watch them go, knowing the awkwardness would've lasted if they didn't.

Our tents were set up quickly, the boys all in one, and the girls in the other. It was great; there were only four of us girls, and I was the oldest. However, once Bill and Charlie and Percy arrive, there'll be ten guys.

I'm so excited! This has got to be better than the world cup Remus took me to, only because James and Sirius and Harry and Carly and the Weasleys were here.

I'm gutted Remus couldn't come to this one, but his full moon was only the day before yesterday. And I wish Dora and mum (or do I call her Lily now?) were here.

Even so, I don't think anything could ruin the World Cup Final.


	21. Chapter Twenty

I woke up to the sound of terror. Screams, cries and crashes. All the elation from Ireland'a win only a few hours ago had gone. I jumped out of bed, not pausing to wonder what had caused the disruption and shoved a pair of shorts on underneath the baggy black t-shirt I was sleeping in, along with a pair of lace up flat boots, guessing I was going to have to run.  
I woke Ginny, Carly and Hermione up quickly, ignoring their protests. I had to keep them safe. I told Ginny to find Fred and George and for Hermione and Carly to find Harry and Ron.  
I followed them out and ran straight into James  
"Thank Merlin," he said when he saw it was me.  
I saw the older Weasleys, along with Sirius, running towards the source of the panic, but James started pulling me the other way.  
"Where are we going?" I demanded. "Don't we need to help?"  
"No, there is enough people. Look, just follow me and I'll explain when you're safe," James said.  
I frowned at the lack of an explanation and glanced back, worried, to see if I could spot Sirius, or any of the Weasleys. I couldn't see Harry or Carly or the Twins or Ginny or Ron or Hermione either, so I reluctantly caught up with James who was still running away from the flames and destruction.  
It was painful to pass some of the sights we saw without helping, but every time I paused, James would usher me on, telling me it wasn't safe.  
Finally, after what seemed like an hour of escaping the panic and upset, James let us stop. I looked at him impatiently, waiting for the explanation he promised.  
"Merlin you look like your mum," He said.  
"Not what I was looking for," I replied, but was kind of touched by that; my mum is so pretty.  
"Right," James sighed, glancing around and ruffling his hair tiredly. "I had to get you away from there. The people causing all the destruction are death eaters."  
"Fuck," I said.  
"You know that Death Eaters put Lily and I into our comas, right?" I nodded. "Well, if you weren't with Andromeda and Ted with so much protection, they would have got you too. Not many people knew you were alive until that night. And for the Death Eaters, you were a target. But now that you're older, you've become a bit of a danger. Dumbledore is worried the Death Eaters that managed to stay out of Azkaban are after you, more so now than they were thirteen years ago. And I couldn't let you go and fight with the risk of something happening."  
"Why do they want me? I didn't stop Vold-"  
"Not here, Charlie," James cut me off. "They want you because you're related to Harry and Carly and me and Lily. And I expect, now Sirius is out and, er, you know, with,"  
"I get it," I grinned at his discomfort.  
"Yea, so with us and Sirius, as well as being a bloody good witch, they want to get rid of you," James said.  
"Wonderful," I said. "And I take it they're after you too."  
"Yep," James nodded. "I guess we should find your brother and sister."  
"Why didn't you go with them? They're younger," I asked as we made our way through the trees.  
"Because they're less recognizable than you," James said.  
"You're joking right? Harry's got this great big fucking scar on his forehead," I said. "And Carly's hair is like fire."  
"Don't, you'll make me feel bad for leaving them," James said. I smiled to myself though; James chose to come with me instead of the twins.  
"We should find them soon. I mean, if we don't spot Carly's hair, we'll hear Ron and Hermione arguing, or Harry stressing," I said, trying to ignore the yelling and screaming to my left. "And I hope we find Fred and George and Ginny too."  
"What is it with you and Fred and George anyway? You three are almost inseparable," James said. For being my dad and spending nearly all summer with me, he doesn't know much about me really.  
"They're my best friends," I shrugged. "We did everything together at Hogwarts, except going to the bathroom."  
"But was there anything between you and one of them?" James asked.  
"NO! Merlin, no! They're like my annoying brothers that I don't actually need to look after. The whole of the Weasley family are like brothers and sisters, and Molly and Arthur are like an aunt and uncle. I used to think Molly was mum's sister," I laughed.  
"I can see why, but no," James smiled. His face then dropped. "Wait-"  
"What?" I whispered, looking around like James.  
"I thought I heard something but I guess I didn't," James shrugged.

A few hours later, I was back in my flat, curled up in bed and trying not to think about what the Death Eaters had done. James thought it was best I went home after everything ended and we found everyone again. I don't really understand why, because here there is only one person - me - but in the tent there are tonnes of people, who all love me in one way or another.  
But I complied with James's wish, only because I was really tired and couldn't be bothered to argue. Dora is probably going to be busy for days after this. I visited Molly before coming here, letting her know that we were all OK and safe. I also visited Annie and Ted to tell them the same thing - plus I hadn't seen them in a while. Now I'm here, over-tired and unable to sleep.  
And then there was a knock at the front door to terrify me.  
I got up and opened it tentatively, and relaxed immensely when I saw it was Sirius who had knocked.  
"Come in," I said. "What are you doing here?"  
"I guessed that you probably couldn't sleep, so I came to visit and stop you from freaking out too much," Sirius shrugged.  
I smiled and kissed him. "Thank you. Your guess was very good."  
"Usually are," He grinned, kissing me again. "Did James tell you he was going back to Hogwarts for the next year?"  
"No, he didn't. Why do you sound so happy?" I asked, knowing he had some plan or idea.  
"Well, if James isn't here, it means we can do this," He kissed me deeper this time. "And not worry."  
"And that's the other reason you're here, isn't it," I grinned.  
"It's like you read my mind," He smirked.  
And we kissed and touched and kissed until the sun rose. We both only managed to get to sleep at 7am, cuddled together, half-naked and smiling.


	22. Chapter Twenty One

It feels weird to stand on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, knowing I won't be getting on the train to leave at eleven o'clock. But even though I'm not going, I had to see everyone off. I was feeling very emotional, as Fred and George walked over to me, big, sad grins on their faces. It was the first year since they were eleven that they wouldn't be with me, and I am going to miss them so much.  
George hugged me first, almost picking me off the floor with his tight grip, "I'll miss you, Char. It's not gonna be the same without you."  
"I'll miss you too, Georgie. Make sure you use that mirror so I know exactly what's happening," I replied.  
"I will, don't worry. We'll make sure our sixth year is the best," George said, grinning and letting me go.  
Fred hugged me next, repeating what his brother said to me.  
"I'll miss you too, Freddie. Talk to me everyday, no excuses," I replied.  
"I would, even if you didn't want me to," Fred grinned, and went back to standing by his twin.  
"I want to hear you two carrying on with what we started. I'll keep Molly off your case," I grinned at the twins. I've never had to say goodbye to them before. I decided to wind them up about the upcoming event at Hogwarts that Arthur had told me about. "I'll see if I can come down to the school and watch."  
"Watch what?" They both asked immediatly.  
"You'll see," I grinned. "Bye, Fred, bye, George."  
"Bye, Char," They chorused, waving at me and turning to the train.  
I saw Harry and James together, both of them making their way over to me, Carly no where in sight.  
"Cutting if fine, guys, you've got ten minutes," I smiled as they reached me.  
"Make sure you write, Charlie, and remember those rules I gave you," James hugged me.  
"I will, James," I grinned, rolling my eyes to Harry, over James's shoulder.  
"Promise?"  
"Sure," I shrugged.  
"Bye, Charlie," James said.  
"Bye," I replied, and he walked off, presumably to give me and my brother some space. Harry had grown even more now, and was the same height as me.  
"C'mere," I muttered, opening my arms. Harry hugged me tightly.  
"I'm gonna miss you, Charlie. I know Dad's gonna be there, but..." Harry trailed off, not finding the right words.  
"I know, Harry, I know. I'll miss you too, but I'll make sure I see you all the time," I reached into my bag and pulled out a parcel. "This is a late birthday present from me and Sirius. Open it when you want to talk to us, 'kay?"  
"Thanks," Harry smiled, taking the wrapped up mirror from me. I'd charmed it so I could talk to Sirius, James and Harry at the same time. I'd given James one yesterday.  
"Where is Sirius anyway?" Harry asked, looking round.  
"At the Ministry. They wanted a meeting with him," I replied. "You've gotta get on the train now. Say bye to Carly if you see her, I don't know where she is. Oh, and Ron and Hermione too."  
"Sure," Harry smiled.  
"Bye, Monster," I grinned.  
"Bye, Charlie," Harry grinned back, before walking to the train, waving at me.  
I felt an overwhelming sense of sadness, watching nearly all the people I love walk away from me. It's never really happened to me before, and I hate it. I wandered over to where Molly, Bill and Charlie were standing, and stepped in-between the two oldest Weasley brothers.  
"Alright, Char?" Bill greeted, and Charlie said, "Hey, Charlie!"  
"Hey guys," I smiled.  
"Not nice, is it?" Charlie muttered. "Them going off without you?"  
I shook my head, "No, it isn't."  
"What rules?" Fred, George, Harry and Ron all asked Molly.  
"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will tell you ... now, behave, won't you? _Won't _you, Fred? And you, George?" Molly replied.  
I grinned, "Yea boys, behave, we wouldn't want you getting into any trouble."  
The twins laughed as Molly rounded on me, "Do _not _encourage them, Charlotte!"  
The train started up, as Fred yelled "Tell us what's happening at Hogwarts! What rules are changing?"  
But Molly just smiled and waved, and as soon as we lost sight of them, Molly and I apparated to the Burrow, and Bill and Charlie to work.  
"Oh, Charlotte, come here," Molly said. I don't know why she said it, but as soon as she hugged me, I started crying.  
Molly hugged me until I stopped, and I gave her a watery smile, "Sorry."  
"It's fine, Charlotte. I don't blame you. I was a mess too," Molly smiled. "Stay for lunch, won't you?"  
"Of course I will, Molly," I smiled.  
So I spent the whole day with Molly, chatting. It was like having a real aunt that actually cared about me and wasn't just scared of the wand in my pocket.  
Someone I could tell them how much everything that happened shook me up; knowing my parents were alive and finding that I could actually love someone after Cedric. Letting Carly walk away from me, for some reason I can't fathom.  
Explain that I don't really want parents - telling me what to do, and letting me know when I've done wrong - I just want someone to give me advice and be my friend. I don't want James to be my dad; I want him to be a brother, a friend. Nineteen is too old to have a thirty-something year old as a father.  
I told Molly how I adore Sirius, but was scared to tell him that I love him because he's told me he's never told anyone in his life he loves someone. I'm scared of moving our relationship forward, because Cedric dumped me as soon as we went all the way.  
I'm scared Harry's going to realise I'm not all that, and he's not going to need me - especially when Lily wakes up. I'm scared he's going to do what Carly's done - walk away.  
I'm scared Annie and Ted aren't going to be there for me anymore, now James is back. I'm scared Dora's work is going to stop her from seeing me. I can't loose my best friend. I'm scared Fred and George aren't going to be my other best friends. I don't want anything to change, but it has to.  
Thank Merlin Molly's so good at giving advice and listening, because I couldn't bear to carry all of that worry around with me anymore.


End file.
